


Ruins of Our Happiness

by Knuffol



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knuffol/pseuds/Knuffol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Chloe and Max escape Arcadia Bay after the storm, they attempt to move forward after the impossible transpired over the course of the most bizarre week in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The storm took their voices away too. She had been driving her truck, penetrating the sounds of travel with uncompromising silence. For seconds, minutes, hours? Not that it mattered, not with her.

The engine was killed, becoming another victim of whatever strange events she’d been entangled in. She looked at her passenger, whose eyes appeared troubled, but did not speak. They left the car, walked over to a nearby bench. Before them: a sweeping view of Oregon’s forested mountainside. Or had they already crossed the state line and ventured into Washington? It was just another thing Chloe was not sure of.

They both stood, taking in the striking Northwestern landscape.

‘Thank you for existing, Max’, she said, before holding her hand.

A face was turned towards Chloe, smiled at her, a look that somehow held the middle ground between delight, disappointment and anxiety. A couple of seconds passed, an answer followed.

‘I’m sorry for Rachel. I’m sorry for William. I’m so sorry for destroying Arcadia Bay, Chloe.’

‘Max...’

‘But Chloe, I’m not sorry for keeping you safe, no matter the cost. I love you.’

Max resolved to act before Chloe had time to respond, and she pressed her lips tightly on her best friend’s, kissing her as passionately as she could possibly imagine.

‘Max… I…’

‘You’re welcome Chloe. It was probably overdue anyw…’

Chloe was already all over her before she could finish her sentence. Max didn’t attempt to hold anything back at their previous kiss, but Chloe went truly at it - Max almost fell backwards during. After they were done a second time, both girls felt relieved and excited: emotions they could easily recognize in each other’s eyes.

‘Hella right I love you, Max! Kinda feels strange to say it like this, you know?’

‘I don’t think it does.’

‘Being in love with my best friend? I’m kinda picturing us as kids like this. Chances were you would have rejected me, or even worse, never wanted to talk to me again or something.’

‘I don’t even think there’s an alternate timeline in which I would have done that.’

‘So, what would’ve been your reaction?’

‘Honestly, I don’t know… I never thought about us being more than best friends before this week, but I suppose we’ve been intimate with each other since we were little kids, so I shouldn’t have been surprised either. But there’s no way I would have walked out of the door without talking to you ever again, Chloe.’

‘I don’t really want to open old wounds, but yet you did just that when William died.’

Max was clearly taken aback by that remark, which so succinctly captured her own negligence towards the girl who loved her so much.

‘I’m sorry Max. But you’ve shown me so much love and affection over the course of this week, that you never should feel sorry about that anymore.’

‘That doesn’t undo any of the pain I’ve caused you…’

‘I’ll be honest with you Max. I mourned my father’s death, but your departure broke my heart. It was not just that you abandoned me, it felt like a rejection too, since you basically treated me like I didn’t exist anymore when I needed you most.’

As she was speaking, Chloe noticed that Max was no longer looking at her. Instead, she turned her face downwards, and she could discern that she was fighting against an upwelling of tears, while raising her hand in Chloe’s direction.

She pulled Max close, and hugged her intimately.

‘That stuff is in the past now. There’s nothing you can do to change that. I’m not mad anymore - if I ever truly was. Not only did you come back, you ripped time and space apart just to protect me. I’d say that absolves any bad decision you’ve made in the past. You’re the best damn thing that ever to happened to me, so don’t give me any rubbish that you messed up. I won’t let you.’

‘Thanks Chloe.’

They ended their embrace, and Chloe turned her attention towards the immediate future.

‘You should call your parents Max - they’re probably freaking out over you right now.’

Max, without saying another word, took out her phone, which had apparently survived the ruthless onslaught of rain and wind the tornado had brought along with it. Chloe watched as Max spoke into the microphone, but did not listen to the conversation. The only bits and pieces she picked up were the parts where Max uttered Chloe’s name, and she could only wonder if Ryan and Vanessa remembered her after all those years.

When Max had finished talking to her parents, she walked up to Chloe, drowning her in her arms.

‘There’s something else you should know’, she said afterwards.

‘Don’t tell me you kissed Warren. If you did, I really don’t wanna know.’

‘No, it’s about my power.’

‘What about it?’

‘It’s gone Chloe. I know, because I just tried to rewind when you told me about me and William. I...I…

‘There’s nothing to explain. Your power came out of the blue anyway, so I guess it makes sense it disappeared the same way.’

‘But it doesn’t make any sense! None of this time travel and traveling through multiple realities does, and it’s even stranger that it’s gone before the week is through.’

‘You’re right, it doesn’t make any sense, none of it did. But it happened. It simply did, and we have to deal with it. We will deal with it. Besides, you did tell me your powers may not last, so we should have seen it coming anyway.’

Max nodded to Chloe, and they both walked towards the car, stepping inside. Before Chloe turned on the engine, she turned to Max one more time, laying her hand on Max’s shoulder.

‘If you ever doubt yourself again, I want you to tell me, all right? I promise I’ll make you feel better.’

‘I really don’t want to repeat myself, but thanks again Chloe. You’re awesome.’

‘I’d better be. I’m your girlfriend now, remember?’

Their faces gave way to a smile, and the best friends turned partners finally fixed their gaze on the road ahead.


	2. You and Me Both

_I guess I will have to accept Rachel is killed. Drugged, kidnapped, and photographed by a psycho in some sick basement, before being dumped in our junkyard. I’m probably gonna need Max if I am to ever cope with this, but what am I gonna say to her - that I miss the girl who probably is my ex? Because that was what she is, in my mind at least. But she has been able to put up with me this far, and that has included my horrible temper, so I guess we’ll manage._

* * *

They both knew going back to normal would be hard. Although Max had been able to rewind time around her, she wasn’t able to rewind her experiences. To her, imprisonment in Mark Jefferson’s dark room was as real and horrifying as anything else, the cold sting of his needle in her neck as palpable as Chloe’s comforting hand in hers. The desperate heartbreak she felt when Jefferson killed Chloe in front of her eyes, the powerlessness she felt at that moment: it were all vivid memories she had to deal with. Worst of all, it were memories Chloe didn’t have. There was no doubt in Max’s mind that Chloe believed every syllable Max would ever speak to her, but it was still something her best friend could only attempt to empathize with.

‘Seattle isn’t that far away anymore Max. Your folks may want to know we’re gonna be there pretty soon.’ Chloe's voice pulled Max out of the thoughts she had sank her head into.

‘It’s running pretty late already. I’d like to have some extra time for just the two of us, would you mind grabbing a bite somewhere before going to my parents? It’ll relieve them of cooking something for us at this hour.’

‘I’d love to go on a date with you, if that’s what you want. Don’t worry about it.’

‘I think we already passed the ‘first date’ station.’

‘Only if you choose to believe that’, and Chloe was sure to throw Max a playful smile after she had spoke.

‘I am happy to entertain whatever fantasy you may have Chloe’, Max said, while bursting out in laughter. 

Max absolutely loved this playful side of her best friend, and it had cheered her up for as long as she could remember. When she first saw Chloe again, she feared this side of her was replaced by the angry, blue-haired punk she encountered in that bathroom, but she was glad the girl she was so fond of as a kid still existed.

Chloe heeded Max’s request by parking the car at the first roadside restaurant they came across, and they both opened their respective doors as soon as the hiss of the engine subsided.

‘You go in and order something, all right? I want to call Ryan and Vanessa to tell them that they don’t have to cook us something. And don’t try to do anything stupid while I’m away!’

‘I’m already looking forward to beating the place up!’

‘You know I can’t rewind and fix whatever mess you’ve caused anymore, right?’

‘So now, I can finally have some fun without Super Max getting in the way? Sounds awesome!’

‘Oh Chloe, you’re still a pirate after all! I love you, okay?’

‘Likewise, Max.’

They gave each other a quick fistbump, and Max reached into her pocket to retrieve her phone.

* * *

 

Of course Chloe didn’t went ahead with ordering something ahead of Max. She didn’t want to eavesdrop on Max’s conversation with her folks either, so she just waited next to the entrance instead. Being alone gave her some pause to think though, and thinking she did. She thought of Rachel, her angel that was so brutally taken away from her by the world. She hoped Nathan and Jefferson at least had the decency to not make her suffer while they played their sick games, but judging from the pictures she and Max saw, she knew better. They saw the fear in Rachel’s eyes, the anger towards whoever did this to her, and Chloe knew she’d suffered right there and then.

Chloe also knew Jefferson captured Max in one of the timelines her best friend visited, and chills went down her spine when she thought about the things Jefferson might have done to her. Did he make sick photographs of her? Did he drug her? Did he hurt her? Somehow, that sick psycho had managed to torture the two people Chloe loved most dearly, and it was hard not to feel the urge to kill Jefferson for what he had done to Max and Rachel.

It was pivotal Max talked to her about what she went through in those other timelines. Although she really had been Super Max over the past few days, Chloe knew she was just as human as anyone else, and spending time in that dark room surely was traumatic to her. Still, it was not a conversation Chloe was looking forward to having, since it involved hearing about a host of terrible things that happened to the girl she loved since childhood, but keeping an eye on Max’s mental health mattered much more. At least Chloe didn’t mind taking care of Max - she’d been nursing her to self-confidence ever since they were both barely out of diapers. In fact, it was something she took some pride in. Max’s rewind power must have lighted her up a bit, but that was gone now, and due to the things they both had to endure over the course of the week, Chloe knew that was probably reduced to a thin layer of confidence. It always struck her as strange that someone as talented and awesome as Max doubted herself so much, but Chloe enjoyed taking her by the hand nonetheless.

‘Chloe!’

To her embarrassment, Chloe had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn’t seen Max enter the restaurant.

‘I already started to miss you, Max. How was the phone call?’

‘I need to talk with you. You really want to hear this right now.’

Chloe immediately recognized something was wrong, and deep down, she knew what their talk would be about.

‘When the tornado came…. we knew their would be casualties, right?’

When her girlfriend didn’t answer, Max went ahead.

‘Ryan and Vanessa apparently got in touch with David, and he told them… he told them Joyce didn’t make it.’

Like a timed detonation, the words only got through slowly. But when they did, Chloe felt tears filling her eyes, and she quickly struck both arms around her Max.

‘Don’t even think about feeling sorry, Max. If this was what it took to keep me safe, it would’ve been what she would have wanted. I’ll never stop loving you, so don’t worry about that either.’

They stood there for what felt like an eternity, seeking each other’s love as they attempted to process what they had just heard. They both felt the grief, and they both knew this sacrifice would be the weight of their love. They felt their worlds falling apart around them, and felt it becoming whole again in each other’s arms. In that terrible and beautiful moment, grief was what love meant to the both of them. When Chloe finally withdrew, they both felt an awkward sense of relief. It was a sense of catharsis, and they knew from that moment onwards: they could face whatever the universe threw at them.

* * *

 The couple didn’t waste too much time with dinner in the restaurant. They wanted to reach Seattle as quickly as possible, so they were quick to finish up and get back in the car. It didn’t take them long to reach the neat residential Seattle neighborhood Max’s parents lived in, and Max felt good to be home. Although she had been born in Arcadia Bay and had spent the first thirteen years of her life there, Seattle was the place she now called home. Hearing her parents’ voice over the phone had also soothed Max, and somehow made her feel like normal again after all the crazy things that had happened.

‘Lovely place your parents have’, and they both looked over to the house in front of them.

‘They would love to see you again. My mother sounded very happy when I told them we were together and you’d be coming with me.’

Chloe smiled as they stepped out of the car, and started walking towards the front door. As they approached the entrance, the door swung open and Ryan and Vanessa came storming out, overwhelming their daughter with a long double embrace. After they were finished, they turned to Chloe, and gave her the same treatment.

'I guess you’re our daughter-in-law now!’ Ryan exclaimed afterwards.

Max saw Chloe blush, and could not suppress a quiet giggle.

‘We’re not married quite yet, Ryan’, Chloe bounced back.

Ryan patted Chloe on both shoulders, before putting his left arm around her. Vanessa did the same to Max, and so the four of them went inside the house. After Vanessa closed the door behind them, Chloe followed Max’s folks into the living room, and sat down beside Max on the bright red corner sofa. Ryan brought them some coffee, and sat down next to Vanessa on the other side of the couch, opposing Chloe and Max.

‘We’re so sorry about Joyce. We can’t believe this had to happen to you, after… after you already lost your father. You have our deepest condolences, from both Ryan and me.'

She interrupted her speech, but recovered. 

'Chloe, we can’t undo the pain we’ve caused you. We can’t change the past or absolve the mistakes we’ve made. We wish we could. But I can promise you that we’ll be here for you now. We’d happily take you in with us, if that’s okay with you. Everyone in this household also feels ashamed about leaving you when William passed away. We weren’t there for you, and no apology will ever make that right, but we’re all terribly sorry.’

Vanessa spoke with a serious face, looking Chloe straight in the eye throughout.

‘We are, however, very glad that you’re back. Me and Ryan both missed you just as much as Max did.’

‘I’ve missed you too. Thanks for not forgetting about me! And that means a lot, Vanessa. I don’t think there’s anything I would want more right now. I’d love to move in here. Thank you.’

After their conversation concluded, Ryan gave Chloe his phone - hers was one of the many casualties of the storm that had hit Arcadia Bay so relentlessly just a day ago - and she called David. They had a quiet call in the kitchen, and after she hang up, Chloe turned to Max, who was was standing behind her, face turned downwards.

‘I haven’t even seen your room yet, Bat Max’, and Chloe held her head, quickly kissing the forehead, before following her best friend up the stairs and entering Max’s room.

Max was not vain, and nor was she one to boast about herself, but she was proud of her bedroom. It was meticulously arranged, and the photographs adorning the walls were organized into themes, such as landscapes, cityscapes and selfies she had taken over the years. Max considered it her first exposition. Sort of.

‘I like your room better than mine’ Chloe observed, saying it like it was a self-evident fact.

‘We might be able to agree on that, Chloe.’ Understated confidence infused her usual soft voice.

‘You should probably get used to it. This is our room now, you see?’

‘I like the sound of that!’

‘Just don’t redecorate the place with a punk theme, please?’

‘Now, that’s a great idea! Thanks Max! I already have a couple of ideas!’

‘You really are hopeless, Chloe…’

‘Should have thought about that before you kissed me.’

‘Oh, shut up!’, and Max pushed her blue-haired friend onto the bed.

‘Your girlfriend has just been pushed down, and you’re just leaving her there?’

‘I think she’ll manage just fine…’

‘Not without her best friend, she won’t’

‘Aren’t you a piece of work?’

‘Yes, but I’m your piece of work, so you’re gonna have to figure out what to do about it.’

‘All right, you win!’ 

Max happily conceded as she fell down next to Chloe.

‘We really are awesome, aren’t we?’

‘Yes Chloe, we are’, and before Max knew what was happening, Chloe was kissing her, and she gladly returned her advances. This one felt different than the one at the mountainside vista; it felt less desperate, more confident, more familiar - and Max enjoyed it possibly even more as a result. ‘

Can I ask you to promise me something?’

‘Of course.’

‘I hope this doesn’t sound awkward or something, but Max, I really would like it for you to never leave me again like you did when William died.’

‘I’ll always be with you, Chloe. I promise. I swear.’

‘I love you. I really do.’

She paused for a bit, but didn’t stop staring into Max’s eyes.

‘Now, I can’t sleep in my plain clothes… Do you happen to have something lying around?’


	3. Seattle Sunshine

_Whose fault is it when things go bad? It’s easy to point fingers - William shouldn’t have been in that car when the accident happened, Joyce shouldn’t have remarried so quickly, Max shouldn’t have abandoned me - but can I really hold anyone responsible for what happened in Arcadia Bay? Nathan was a horrible person, but he was pushed by Jefferson as well, and Lord knows what broke him. Sometimes I wonder how much in control we really are. Just look at Max, who had the ability to control time itself, and even she could not fix what was broken. I guess we are all victims of life in some way or another._

* * *

Over the next few days, Max and Chloe took care of whatever business they had to take care of in the wake of their departure from Arcadia Bay. Max had disenrolled from Blackwell, and they both needed to get new clothes, as Max’s dorm was wiped away by the storm and Chloe’s were still in Arcadia. Max noticed how her girlfriend chose a wardrobe that was punky and stylish at the same time: she could only gasp at how amazing her sense of style was. It contrasted sharply with the plain and boring outfits Max wore, since she never really bothered to dress in any meaningful way. Chloe needed a new phone as well, and both required laptops that weren't broken or left behind.

The couple also catched up on what happened in their hometown, and the news coming out of their birthplace was not good. Arcadia Bay had been hit hard by the storm. Blackwell was mostly gone, most houses were destroyed, and it took several days for the power to be restored for the remaining survivors. Not that there were many, as over half of the town’s population - including everyone Max knew - succumbed to the storm. A wake for the victims was to be held on Saturday. The damage to the town was too severe to properly bury all the dead, so the wake was picked instead as an opportunity for survivors to come together, share the grief of the disaster, and remember those that had been lost.

When Max heard about the plan, she took it to Chloe as fast as she could. She didn’t particularly like the idea of returning to Oregon, but she felt the two of them needed to be there nevertheless - it should provide them both with some closure. When she prepared to bring to news to her blue-haired best friend, Chloe was just about to finish up in the kitchen.

‘Chloe, I’ve heard there’s gonna be in a wake in Arcadia this weekend.’

‘There is?’

‘Yes. I think we should go.’

Chloe put the plate she was washing down into the sink, and turned over to Max.

‘I don’t know. I really don’t think I want to go back there so soon. I mean, the last five years I spent there without you were hell. It’d just remind me of that.’

Max could see where Chloe was coming from, for if their return wasn’t another reminder of how Chloe had to deal with her father’s death without the unconditional support of her best friend, it served as a chilling remembrance of those that had perished due to Max’s selfish desire for her partner. They were gone. They were dead. And no matter how much Max had loved them, there was nothing in the world that was able to change the brutal truth: she had chosen Chloe over their lives.

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes, Max. I really want to turn the page from the past five years.’

‘Okay. Ryan and Vanessa are probably pleased anyway that we’re not going away so soon after we’ve returned, so I guess there is a silver lining after all.’

After a few seconds of silence, Max thought of something else she wanted to discuss.

‘How are you gonna pacify with David? I figure he’s not pleased that you’re not going back there.’

‘He’s gonna have to put up with it. I’d take living with you in Seattle over sharing a house with him any day of the week, so he’s tough out of luck I’m afraid.’

‘I hear you. It’s just, he may still want to see you from time to time. I think he does care, in his own way.’

‘I know, Max. It’s just… He’ll just remind me of my shitty years back in Arcadia. So yeah, I may want to see him again, just not yet, okay?'

‘It’s all right. I respect anything that you decide. Remember that I’m here if you need me.’

‘I will Max. You’re the best.’

* * *

Chloe Elizabeth Price. It still took some time for Max to adjust to the fact she was her girlfriend now. Although their relationship didn’t substantially alter the way the pair interacted, - they could make out like lovers, but still make up like best friends - Max had just never considered she was gay before. Being together with Chloe made perfect sense to her however, and her parents had said so as well: she and Chloe had been intimate since childhood after all. Regardless, that they were able to rekindle their friendship and intimacy so quickly after all those years meant a lot to her, and she realized the two of them shared something truly special.

After the dust settled and Chloe had formalized her relocation to Seattle, there remained only the question on what the way forward would look like. Neither had any desire to go back to school immediately, so they decided to postpone their senior years until after summer. For now, they wanted to focus on themselves - what their dreams would be, how their futures would take shape, and how they were gonna move on after Arcadia Bay.

But it’s hard to escape the pull of the past. A couple of weeks after she left Oregon, Max opened her mailbox to find a mail from a certain Kristine Prescott. Considering her history with Nathan and his father, her initial impulse was to delete the mail without even opening it. However, she reconsidered: this Prescott should at least get a chance to reach out to her - Nathan and Sean shouldn’t be considered the sole representatives of the family. She clicked on the message in her inbox, and began to read what it said:

‘Dear Maxine, My name is Kristine Prescott, and I am the sister of Nathan. I am verry sorry to hear you and Nathan had a falling out. My brother wasn’t a fundamentally bad guy, but he was troubled, and it seems you were one of his unfortunate victims. You should know that he grew up in a family that was, for all intents and purposes, fucked up and rotten to the core. As my family’s petty empire comes crashing down around them and they are rightfully condemned in the public eye for what they’re responsible for, I am reaching out to you. You have suffered at Nathan’s hands, and I would like to apologize to you in person for the harm my family caused. Even though I will be cutting all ties to the Prescotts, you deserve at least an apology for what has happened. I’m in Seattle, and you can mail back to this address.

All the best,

Kristine Prescott’

Max was left flabbergasted by the text on her screen. Nathan’s sister wished to meet with her? She remembered the e-mails she saw on Nathan’s laptop, and how she seemed to distance herself already from the confines of her family’s ‘heritage’. But meeting face-to-face with a Prescott? Wasn’t that a bridge too far? Maybe she just wanted to clear her conscience, but for what reason? She hadn’t drugged Kate and Rachel, and she sure didn’t wave a gun around Blackwell. Perhaps she just wanted to show to Max that at least a single member of the family feels responsible for what happened, and only wanted to convey that she cares.

In that case, Max reasoned, she should get in touch with her, and hear her out. She lived in Seattle too, so it wouldn’t be too much trouble. Convincing Chloe to come with was probably gonna be the hardest part, since Nathan had actually threatened and drugged her. But Max figured even she would budge, if confronted with a persuasive argument from her best friend.

She disconnected the laptop from the charger, took the laptop in her left hand, and commenced to descend the stairs into the living room. Chloe was in there, reading a newspaper on the sofa.

‘Chloe?’

‘Whassup?’

‘I just recieved this mail. I would really appreciate it if you’d read it.’

‘Don’t tell me it’s from David, and he’s angry with you.’

‘No, it’s not. Just read it for me, will you? And don’t be mad when you’re done!’

‘I like it when you’re all dictator-like, Idi Amax. Gimmie that!’

Max gave her the laptop, and her girlfriend began to read what was on the screen. After she was done, she put the laptop down and turned towards Max.

‘I’m not meeting her. Unless you want me to strangle her for what Nathan has done to you, Rachel and me. You shouldn’t go either.’

‘But Chloe, if she really wants to apologize, we should give her a chance. I saw some of her correspondence with Nathan in his room, and I really think she could be different. Please, will you do this for me? I promise I’ll find a way to reactivate my power, so I can just flip a rewind in case you do strangle her.’

‘I don’t think you can keep that promise... Besides, do you really want to meet with someone who calls you Maxine?’

Max reached out, and gently squeezed Chloe’s wrists.

‘Please? I really want to do this.’

A short silence followed.

‘We can just get out of there if the meet goes bad, right?’

Max lunged forward, and took Chloe into her arms.

‘Thank you. I love you!’

* * *

Kristine never enjoyed being a Prescott. Despite the power, wealth and influence of her kin, she was quick to see through the thin layer of prestige her family’s name carried. Behind the shiny facade, there really was something rotten in the state of Denmark. She remembered the infighting, the pressuring to preserve the family ‘legacy’, the corruption that held it all together, and she was glad she was able to escape from the gilded cage.

She rebelled by enlisting in the Peace Corps, by helping people, by making the world a better place. Instead of attempting to own people, she tried to liberate them. Instead of institutionalizing greed and selfishness, she attempted to promote charity and altruism. Her family had scorned her for it. But her concern was never really for herself - it was for her little brother, who clearly crumbled and cracked under the weight of their destructive father, the ruthless master of puppets orchestrating all of the suffering. She did try to help, but it was not enough: she heard about the unspeakable terror he and Jefferson unleashed, and was torn between sensations of pity for her fallen brother and disgust for what he’d done.

None of this was Maxine Caulfield’s fault, though. When she learned of Jefferson’s dark room and the girl who had the courage to take a stand against Nathan, she knew Maxine deserved at least an attempted apology. It didn’t make right what was wrong, but she felt the gesture mattered.

Maxine replied that she accepted her offer, and they were to meet in a Seattle coffee house. Kristine hoped they would recognize each other, and she’d tried to describe her appearance as best as possible. Brown hair, a little over shoulder-length. Alice in Chains t-shirt. Jeans. Mid-twenty’s. Strangely, Maxine never told her how she and her girlfriend were to be recognized, so she couldn’t help but feel a little anxious when she walked out of the late October cold and into the bar that would be the backdrop of their conversation.

She looked around for a table to sit, and found one in the far corner. She sat down, put off her coat and ordered whatever coffee the waiter recommended her. Looking around, Kristine attempted to figure out which one of the patrons would be Maxine. Was it the blonde girl who was talking to her friend near the counter? Perhaps it was the brunette at the other side of the building who was playing with her phone while her companion was busy paying the bill?

‘Are you Kristine Prescott?’

She looked up to a brunette with dots of freckles under both her eyes, wearing an open grey jacket; a black shirt underneath, the strap of a shoulder bag across her body on top. Beside her stood somewhat of a punk kind-of-girl, sporting bright blue hair and dressed in a trendy white jacket and a ditto black top - she spotted a necklace consisting of three bullets adorning her neckline as well. They made a somewhat strange combination together. She pictured one as rather artsy type, and the other as a moshpit regular. Surely these two weren’t into each other?

‘Yes, I am. Are you Maxine Caulfield?’

‘It’s Max. This is my girlfriend, Chloe Price.’

‘What’s up?’

The pair sat down at the other side of the table, and Kristine offered to shake hands with them. Max accepted, but Chloe pretended she didn’t notice the reached out hand.

‘Thank you for taking the time to meet with me. How long have you two been together?’

‘We’ve known each other since we were little kids as best friends, but we’ve been a couple since the beginning of this month.’

‘Wow, that’s amazing!’

‘It is. How are the Prescotts doing?’

‘Not good. My father is in serious legal trouble for what Jefferson and my brother have done, and the real estate he was developing was wiped away by the tornado. Plus, everyone is turning their backs on them. I’m changing my name as well, if you want to know.’

‘I’m sorry about your brother.’

‘You shouldn’t be. I know you saw him with a gun, and he threatened you.’

‘I was the one he pointed the gun at, by the way.’

Both Max and Kristine appeared surprised by Chloe’s sudden contribution.

‘You were? I… I don’t know what to say… I’m so sorry you had to go through that.’

‘Well, he also killed Rachel Amber - a girl I was close with - and he drugged me, so I guess I’m an expert when it comes to your brother.’

Kristine noticed how Chloe and Max reached out for each other’s hand underneath the table.

‘Chloe… that’s horrible. Nathan had serious issues, and I failed to take of him. None of that should have happened to you, and that’s on me. Is there anything I can do for you?’

‘I’d help if your sick family was gone, that’s for damn sure.’

‘You’re right, my family is sick and my father is a horrible man. He was never there for Nathan, and all he ever cares about is the family ‘legacy’. I’m with you in hoping that they’re never able to rebuild, Chloe. They have caused a lot of harm to Arcadia Bay.’

She turned her attention back to Max, still holding Chloe’s hand.

‘Max, I also feel bad for what happened to Kate Marsh. I read about your heroics in the paper, and I wish to thank you for saving her from that roof.’

‘I wasn’t there for her when the storm came…’

‘There’s nothing you can do about that. Don’t blame yourself for something you had no power over.’

‘But…’

‘No buts. You were a hero for saving her on that roof, and no disaster can change that.’

‘Thanks.’

Max took a second to breathe, and then continued their talk.

‘It must be hard for you to leave your family like this.’

‘Well, I’ve distanced myself from them already for the last couple of years. I was just so sick of all the bullshit even before this scandal broke out. But yeah, hearing your brother was working with a psycho and that he was killed is anything but fun. It’s just so surreal, ‘cause I still have these memories of him playing in the backyard with my mother and I. He was so happy back then, and thinking about the way his life went from there just breaks my heart. It really does.’

She noticed how that struck a nerve with Max, who was visibly having trouble keeping herself together.

‘I’m sorry. None of this changes anything about the pain he’s caused you. If you guys ever want to talk about what happened back in Arcadia, you can call me.’

Kristine reached into her pocket to grab a pen, and she wrote down her number on the closest napkin in reach.

‘Again, thank you for meeting with me. It means a lot.’

She took a final sip of her coffee, and made an effort to rise up from her chair.

‘Can I ask you something, Kristine? Why did you want to meet with us? Wouldn’t it be just easier for you to get away from it all?’

‘I wanted to speak with you, because at least someone should make an effort to apologize for what the Prescotts have done. Heaven knows they won’t be the ones to do it, so I figured it could well be me. Again, if you want to talk, the both of you can reach me anytime. I live here, so you’ll know where to find me.’ ‘

Thank you, Kristine.’

‘Pleasure’s all mine, Maxine. You too, Chloe.’

She threw the girls a quick smile, grabbed her coat, and proceeded towards the exit of the coffee house. She knew a single talk wouldn’t relieve her of the family’s burden, but if it helped Chloe and Max to move on just a little bit, she knew it would have been worth it.


	4. Sticks and Stones

_Perhaps not everything about the Prescott estate has to be bad. Perhaps Nathan was just pushed into what he became. Perhaps Kristine is just as much a victim as me and Max have been?_

_Maybe life isn't just as simple as thinking in black and white; in victims and perpetrators; in good guys and bad gals. But her last name is still Prescott, and she was still off abroad when Nathan was trying to destroy my life, so she's still not a saint as far as I'm concerned._

* * *

They both couldn't discern what the other felt. Kristine had definitely made an impression on the two of them, but was it a similar one? Chloe surely had been less welcoming than her companion, but to Max's relief, she had been able to at least tolerate her.

'I think she means it, Chloe.'

'Do you trust her?'

'I don't think I know yet… But I think she appeared frank.'

'Are you gonna take up on that offer of hers?'

'Do you want me to?'

'No. I don't want you to. She can apologise what she wants, but she's still a Prescott, so I'm not trusting her.'

'I think she deserves a little better than that. She…'

'You don't need my permission to keep seeing her. I trust your judgement.'

'But Chloe...'

'Don't worry, I'll fall in line. If you don't want to see her alone, I'll attend, sure. I just don't think it's that great of an idea to keep in touch with the sister of someone who has hurt us as much as Nathan has.'

Max had always felt disturbed when Chloe disagreed with her. They were always so in sync, that rare moments of disagreement were upsetting to the brunette. She hated arguing with Chloe just as much, so she never knew how to properly react to moments like this.

'You won't be mad if I'll call her?'

'It's hard to be mad at you anyhow! Now, can I kindly ask you for a kiss? We've been having this heavy conversations for a while now, and I think I can use some relief.'

After Max gladly gave Chloe what she wanted, they continued to chat for a little while in the coffee house. It was mostly happy talk - best friend-banter - and the couple were happy to just be occupied with each other for the time being.

When they finally decided to leave and were making their way towards the exit, Max overheared some grumpy old man who'd sat at a table next to theirs, talking to what she presumed was his wife.

'Did you see those girls over there, making out? So gross. I mean, if you want to do girl-on-girl stuff, that's fine, but don't do it in public. I can live with those awful people holding hands, but kissing in front of everyone? Again, gross!'

Max froze when she heard what he was saying. Was this man serious? Surely, he didn't really mean what he was saying. But before she could finish her thought, he was at it again:

'And don't get me started on the folks who want to enable that scum to marry! Two girls marrying - such an insult to God and humanity! If it were up to me, I'd never let th... '

She had heard enough. Rage had enveloped Max halfway through the rant of this madman, and she couldn't take it anymore. She marched back into the establishment, approached his table, and slammed her hand on top of it.

'What the fuck is wrong with you! Is it so hard to understand that two people who love each other want to kiss wherever they please, or do we have to ask your permission to do so? Excuse me Your Majesty, but can I have your permission to kiss my girlfriend? Also, if we have to ask for permission, how about you? I don't like your ridiculous opinions, so I don't want to see you kiss either! How does that sound? And what was that about holding hands, but no kisses? Are you serious! So I can show my affection to Chloe, but only in a way that does not 'offend' you - in whatever sick way that may be?! Now mister, I have something to tell you: I'm not stopping loving Chloe anytime soon, so I guess you're gonna have to deal with us 'awful people'! I'm hoping that you can live with that - for your sake!'

Everyone in the room was staring at the brunette who had just lashed out at the moustached middle aged man. People were quick to reach for their phones in order to record the scene, and nobody dared to utter a single word.

'I… I'm sorry… I didn't intend to insult you…'

'Oh, you're not sorry at all! Don't play dumb with me!'

The man and his wife seemed to realize the embarrassment of the situation they found themselves in, and quickly left the bar - barely avoiding Chloe on the way out.

Chloe couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. It had to be a dream. A fantasy perhaps? Max would just probably trigger her power again, and rewind all of it.

It took her a couple of seconds after the couple had left to realize this _actually happened_. When it dawned on her that Max's epic explosion was real and not in her imagination, she ran towards her girlfriend, and embarked on what she could only describe as the type of kiss you would give to someone when you knew the world was about to end. It was not desperate though: it was passionate beyond belief, in a sense that Chloe didn't even dared to dream was possible before this point.

After she and Max parted lips, the pair looked around to a cheering crowd, and they were approached by what was probably the manager of the place - or whoever was in charge around here - who'd proceeded to shake hands with Max.

'Congratulations! You really gave that son-of-a-bitch his due!'

'I don't think he paid when he left… I'm sorry…'

The patrons and the manager burst into laughter.

'I don't think I even want patronage from retarded homophobes, so don't worry about that! You really electrified the crowd here, by the way!'

'Uhm, thank you… I don't know what I was thinking to be honest, so I hope I haven't created a scene or something.'

'Oh, but you did! In the best possible way I mean. We're happy to provide you with whatever you'll ever need around here. May I ask you what your name is?'

'Max Caulfield.'

'Well Max, consider yourself to be our hero now!', and the manager firmly patted her right hand on Max's shoulder, before another round of thunderous cheering from the crowd refilled the spaces of the coffee bar with enthusiasm once again.

* * *

Chloe felt like she was riding a wave of happiness on the way back home. Her best friend, who was also her girlfriend and was the girl she had known for basically all her life, had just turned herself into a celebrity by calling that poor man out on his homophobia. Clips of her outburst quickly made their way onto the internet, and it didn't take long for the video to pick up steam. It wasn't just the rant that had gone viral - since their kiss was filmed as well, Chloe was a part of the hype too. But she was mostly just happy that Max, who she still considered the same person who barely dared a sip of wine back when they were kids, had found the courage to finally unleash what Chloe had always thought of as her _true_ personality.

When they returned home, the couple found themselves lying on the sofa opposed to each other, finally having a moment to reflect on what had happened.

'Maybe I should've just let that idiot be. It would have saved us a lot of fuss today.'

'Are you kidding me? You were unbelievable in there! I'd love to see more of that girl.'

'I don't know… it was so childish in a way.'

'If you mean childish in a super mature and cool way, then yeah, I guess it was hella childish! Max, you're completely awesome - just like you were when you blasted David about his stupid surveillance back in Arcadia. It's about time you finally realize that yourself!'

Max always appreciated the cheers she got from Chloe, whether she thought she deserved them or not.

'That's awesome. Thanks!'

'Oh, it wasn't nearly as awesome as you were. Trust me.'

It took some time for it to sank in, but Max really did feel awesome after all - and even better, she was able to do what she did without manipulating people and time around her. No, this was all her, and it made her feel truly proud of herself.

'Glad to see you're happy with yourself, Super Max!'

'How did you know th…'

'I have my ways!'

A smile appeared on Chloe's face. And by the delightful expression on her face and the spark in her eyes, Max could immediately sense this was not just any smile: it was a smile so sincere and happy that only Chloe was able to provide her with it, and that beautiful intimacy filled Max with unconditional joy.

* * *

It wasn't just Chloe who was happy with Max that day. Her mailbox practically exploded, with all sorts of talkshows and media outlets wishing to interview the girl that starred in the latest viral video. Max didn't really fancy getting her face on TV, so she only gave written responses to the select printed media she was familiar with. Kristine also mailed, saying how amazed she was at Max, and how right she was with calling that man out.

When the resulting coverage was printed over the course of the week, one particular publication was able to link Max to Kate Marsh's rescue on the roof of Blackwell Academy, and the article in question described her as a 'heroic champion of the bullied and bully of bullies'. The editors were also somehow able to trace down her phone number, and quickly called her to arrange for a more thorough follow-up profile piece. Max, feeling overwhelmed by all of the sudden attention, replied that she 'would think about it' and felt relieved when she ended the phone call with the reporter.

'Both me and your father are so proud to have raised a hero as our daughter!' Her mother called out, as she was walking into the living room, article about Max in her hand. She sat down next to Max on the sofa.

'I don't feel like a hero at all. I wasn't even thinking when I snapped at that man.'

'But surely you were when you talked Kate Marsh down! Don't sell yourself short!'

'I was just really lucky to be there for her that day.'

Chloe was out doing groceries, and Max figured she was probably getting all worked up at the store about the price of this or that or whatever else she could find an excuse to complain about. Not that she was really angry though: Max didn't need Einstein-like intelligence to notice that Chloe just liked to be wound up about nonsensical things from time to time. And no matter how stupid Max considered that habit to be, she was also fully aware that watching her favorite blue-haired rebel throw a tantrum once in a while was one of many things that had attracted her to Chloe for as long as they had known each other. But for now, her absence meant that she and her mother could have a moment between them.

'It was terrible that that you had to leave Arcadia the way you had to. You know, with the storm and all. But I'm also happy that you're back, honey. I love you Maxine!'

'Thanks mom. I love you too.'

'It felt so strange when you were gone. I know it was only for a couple of months, but it felt like so long. You can stay here as long as you like, you know?'

'Going back to Arcadia was so strange, but also familiar in a way. I don't think I can really describe it. It felt like going back home, but in an unfamiliar way - if that makes any sense.'

'I can imagine. I'm also happy that you're back with Chloe. You were always so amazing together, so I'm glad you two have found each other again!'

'You really aren't surprised that we are, you know…'

'No, not really. You are, and always have been, a perfect fit for each other.'

'How so?'

'Well, she's always been the loud and talkative one, and you are more contemplative and quiet. Put together, you complement each other beautifully.'

'Were you shocked at the blue hair and the tattoo and stuff?'

'I think it looks great on her, and I think you do too.'

'Mom…'

'It's all right', Vanessa said, with an understanding smile on her face.

Vanessa's phone rang with work. She apologised to her daughter for having to end their talk abruptly, and quickly walked up the stairs with her cell glued to her ear afterwards.

Max couldn't help but think that moments like this were what Chloe probably never had since William's death, and she felt terrible for that blonde fourteen year-old girl that she left back in Oregon when she moved over to Seattle. Who did she have to talk to during those five years? No wonder she'd been miserable, and Max felt remorse and sadness coming over her when she thought of how Chloe must have felt during those days.

'Don't look so worried, Super Max!'

To Max's surprise, Chloe walked in the living room, and she was clearly hiding something behind her back.

'I thought you were getting groceries!'

'Do you know how much those idiots charge for basic stuff?! Hella lame, that's how much!'

Max couldn't resist an 'I told you so' bubbling up insider her.

'I just didn't… how long have you been back?'

'Long enough to sneak upstairs to your room and get this!', and she revealed what she was holding out of sight.

'Do you want me to act all surprised and ask me what it is you're holding over there?', Max said, clearly in a coy mood.

Chloe firmly put the device in Max's hands.

'I demand that you get back to photography, Max! It's been so long since you last took a photo, I was getting worried. So I want you to take a photo of me, right here, right now.'

There was no arguing with a fiercely determined Chloe, Max knew, so she proceeded with taking a shot of the girl in front of her. When the polaroid rolled out of the camera in her hand, she waved it around for a couple of seconds, and looked over at the wonderful result. The photo was nothing special in terms of composition - it was just Chloe looking happily into the camera. But while it was certainly not the kind of work you'd label as 'photo of a lifetime', Max instantly saw this was one of her favorites nonetheless, for the person depicted was not just any person. For her, this person meant the world. In this way, such a simple shot was elevated to something much more than just an image on a piece of polaroid paper: it was the photo of _her_ lifetime, and in this moment, life was good.


	5. Paths Taken

_I love how Max can explode. She didn't just stick up for me or herself, she defended us back there. Maybe that's something all those folks watching that awesome clip on the internet don't realize, but I surely did, and isn't that what matters?_

* * *

 

Even though November was cold and rainy, Chloe was happy. Due to the passing of Joyce and her inheritance, she now possessed a house in her birthplace - although she had no intention of ever going back there again. She was happy in Seattle, and Arcadia Bay was firmly in her past. But there was still the 'problem' of David Madsen, who continued to live on 44 Cedar Avenue in the aftermath of the storm, despite the fact that his wife had kicked him out in the week leading up to the disaster, and his stepdaughter was in no rush to reconnect with him.

'There's obviously something going on, Chloe. Let's hear it.'

Vanessa came out of the kitchen, and approached her while she staring out of the window in the living room, looking at the perpetual November Rain.

'I don't know what I want to do with the house. I feel bad about just throwing out David, but I like the thought of leaving behind those dreadful years too.'

'You shouldn't worry too much about David. You don't really owe him anything, you know.'

'But making him homeless? Isn't that cruel or something?'

'He called me a couple of days ago. Spoke to me like I stole you or had done something terrible to him, and wanted me to persuade you to go back to Oregon. Like he was your father and had some claim on you. To be honest, he didn't seem very sympathetic to me, and I didn't like how he had this pretense about him. William is and was your only father Chloe, always remember that.'

Vanessa spoke with that same determination and fire that Max had in her when she was passionate and Chloe was so in awe of, and Chloe remembered how Vanessa and Ryan somehow embodied the two sides of Max's character. Whereas her mother exemplified the fiercely and uncompromising behavior she demonstrated, her father was reminiscent of the introvert and self-doubting habits she was prone to fall into. But more importantly was that Vanessa's reaction to David was exactly the kind of understanding and empathetic response Chloe so desperately longed for after her father's death. It was also something she never received from her mother, who, in her mind, was all too eager to remarry and forcefully 'move on', denying her the opportunity to properly respect the memory of William.

'He was less than great to me too. I just hope I'm not a jerk.'

'Maxine would also love for you to stay. You should know William's death affected her greatly as well, and she was pretty shocked by it. Ryan and I were too, and moving to Seattle for work gave us all a stupid excuse to look the other way regarding you. I still can't forgive ourselves for that, and I don't think I ever will. Since you are basically our adopted daughter, we should've been there for you. Just know that everyone here loves you Chloe, and we're very happy to have you here.'

'That means a lot. Thank you. I think I'm gonna go make a phone call now, if you don't mind.'

* * *

 

As November transited into December, Chloe realized that giving Max her camera back was the right decision. She took her camera out everywhere she went, and before too long she had made enough photo's to fill an entire album. Not that she collected them in one, since she felt more eager to hang them on walls or put them on exhibit in whatever part of the house she fancied. Most of them were artistic shots of some environmental details her eye caught, but some were selfies as well. And since Chloe and Max were together now, Max frequently insisted on sharing a selfie with her girlfriend. Chloe was happy to oblige of course, but she had to admit to herself that she didn't share the same burning passion for photography that Max had. Nonetheless, she did encourage her girlfriend to pursue the activity further, as she had been doing since Max first picked up a camera so many years ago.

'Chloe, what picture should I put up here? I like the lightning of this shot, but I prefer the composition of this one.'

Max was standing at an open space on the living room wall, and held two photographs in as many hands.

'I think both work out fine, Camera Max. Can't you put them both up? That'd be killer!'

'But isn't art most effective when restrained?'

Chloe recognized she wasn't going to get off the hook this easily, so she decided to take a closer look at the contenders for the prized spot on the wall.

'I don't know… This one looks pretty I suppose, but this one seems… Original I guess?'

'I mean, look at the framing of the shot! It's so postmodern, yet traditional, that's what I love about it.'

This was all quickly going over Chloe's head, and she hoped her best friend was able to spot the hint.

'I think I should just put it up then', and she attached the photo to the wall with some scotch tape.

'If it means anything, I think it looks great, so congrats!'

'Of course it means something, Chloe!'

'Now, let's do something else that's just as much postmodern, yet traditional, but even more awesome!', she said as she quickly grabbed Max's hand, and ventured out of the front door and into the hustle and bustle of Seattle.

* * *

 

Chloe used to love December. She used to look forward to Christmas, and Max would always come over with her parents to celebrate. William and Joyce also loved to decorate the house with lights, a tree and all sorts of associated little things they hanged around their residence, and they excelled at making sure Christmas felt like a proper holiday for everyone involved.

None of this was still the case after William's death.

After that, Christmas was a painful demonstration of everything that once was; a dreadful monument to the ruins. Max and Vanessa and Ryan had quickly disappeared without ever contacting her again, and William's absence during family events was unbearable. The cheers, banter, and laughter that always accompanied the holidays was replaced by depressing silence and the cold mourning of a devastated daughter.

David's entrance didn't make things any better. He tried to put some effort into the December days, but he didn't particularly excel at showing warmth and affection. To make things worse, Chloe was quick to start resenting him for taking William's place in the family, and this only worked to push her further into the dark abyss of misery.

This was to be the first year Max and her family would celebrate Christmas with Chloe again since they left her in Arcadia Bay. And for the first time since that moment, Chloe felt that spark of excitement that used to be so common this time of year.

'Chloe, do you have any ideas on what we should make? I don't think I've made something before that could ever pass as something Christmas-worthy.'

Max had somehow gotten the epiphany that she and Chloe should prepare dinner the 25th, and the two were out doing groceries to prepare for the task at hand.

'Whattabout…pancakes?'

'Is that what passes as Christmas-like to you, punk…', and a smile appeared on Max's face, behind which longer hair than she wore at Blackwell fell over her shoulders. The same could be said for Chloe, who also hadn't cut her hair since they arrived in Washington. And since she also hadn't dyed for a while, her natural blonde started to come out again as well, mixing with her bright blue locks.

'We sure did rock back in the day with making pancakes, didn't we?'

'We did! But I don't remember us making them for Christmas dinner…'

'You're a tough customer, aren't you? I'll surrender!'

'Drama queen!'

'You can be my princess!'

They shared a good laugh, and then got around on focusing on the task at hand.

'We should probably get something meaty done.'

'You wanna cook a steak?'

'Why not? I can always just blame you if we screw up…'

'Please girl, you'd be terrible at blaming me!'

'Do you want to find out?'

'Nah, chefs Price and Caulfield never screw up their steaks!'

That may have decided on what their food was going to be, but that still left open the question on what they were going to drink.

'We should get ourselves some wine to go along with that steak.'

'So, you're saying we should get wasted!'

'Do I appear to you as the kind of girl who gets herself drunk?'

'I think anything's possible with you, Super Max! Besides, there's nothing really wrong with getting a little bit wasted from time to time - we could, you know, afterwards…'

For all the years they'd known each other, Max didn't pick up on what Chloe was hinting at. And somehow, Chloe was relieved that she didn't have to explicate where she was trying to go with that remark.

* * *

 

In Chloe's imagination, the Christmas steak turned out perfect. In reality, it turned out overdone and rubbery. She and Max had searched the Internet for tips on how to cook a steak, but the flashy videos and clever tips made it look a lot easier than it actually was - still, Max's parents somehow found the love required to genuinely compliment their daughter and daughter-in-law with what they managed to put on the table. In order to divert attention from the main course, the pair called to attention the delicious wines they had bought for the night, and the participants of the dinner were all eager to experience just how good each one of them tasted.

When everyone was finished, Ryan and Vanessa were quick to move upstairs and leave the living room for the girls, where they were lying on the sofa opposing each other.

'Someone told me that chef Price never screws up her steaks!' Max said jokingly, as she refilled her glass with some more wine.

'And someone told me Maxine Caulfield isn't the kind of girl who gets herself drunk!'

'I am not drunk, Chloe Price!'

'Allright, let's see how well you can do this then!', and Chloe moved her right index finger towards her nose in one fluent motion.

'Now you watch!', Max said with overstated bravado. And while she gave it her best, she couldn't prevent that her finger awkwardly missed her nose and landed on her right cheek instead.

'See? Totally wasted!

'Maybe I feigned it!'

'I don't think you did…'

'As if you were totally sober!' Max tried to hide her slight slur, but didn't really succeed.

'I passed the test, girl! Besides, you're totally cute with a bit of alcohol.'

'I figured you'd be more a beer person, punk!'

Chloe couldn't help but laugh. A tipsy Max really was a lovely sight to behold.

'Oh, I love beer, but I'll also take wine any day of the week if that's what you want. Should I get someone to drive you home now?'

'I think I am already home! You know, I live here!'

'Do you now?' And Chloe moved towards Max, positioning herself next to her. She proceeded with taking Max's head into her hands, laid it on her chest, and started stroking Max's brown hair.

'Do you think our lives up to this point have made any sense, Chloe?'

She took some time to think.

'Not really, I suppose. But I'm happy with how things turned out in the end.'

'I mean, we were separated for five years, and finally see each other again, and now we're closer than we've ever been. The way we did it, with my short-lived weird-ass power and all, just seems so… Weird.'

'Well, it wasn't boring either.'

'It's just… Have I ever told you about what happened in those other timelines? It's still so surreal that stuff actually happened.'

'You can tell me anything anytime, Max.'

'I told you I used the photo rewind to save William right? So after I'd managed to prevent his accident, I ended up in some reality wherein I apparently was Victoria's and perhaps Nathan's friend or something.'

'Yikes.'

'So then, I went to your house, and William opened the door, and… It was so heartbreaking to see you in that wheelchair…'

Chloe tried to picture the situation in reverse, but quickly tried to dispel the thought as soon as a helpless and crippled Max popped into her head. The idea alone was freighting.

'And even in that timeline I was a horrible friend. There was letter I'd sent you in which I told you I was busy, and I didn't reply when William texted and reached out to me….'

'Can you tell me a bit about me?'

Max looked up and into Chloe's eyes.

'You were amazing! Even though you were… You couldn't move and leave your room, and still you were so inspiring and strong, and before your injury, you had amazing grades at Blackwell. And you hated the word 'hella'.'

'Nowai!'

'Yes way!'

She looked at Max in disbelief for a second.

'That's just so hella weird…', and she gently kissed Max's forehead.

'I also couldn't tell you about… Well, that I was from a different timeline really.'

'I'd have totally believed you.'

'It was so strange to look at you and talk to you while you were so different, but still so intimate with me, and I basically wanted to just cry for what I'd done to you…'

'No worries, Max. It's allright.'

'You know what's also absurd? Do you remember the day that William died, and how we were together that day?'

Of course Chloe remembered that day. As one of the last days in her childhood she spent with both Max and her father, she'd relived it more times than she could have ever wanted. The memory was not always a happy one.

'Yeah. I remember that you told me to stay strong, like something bad was going to happen.'

'That was me, as in, eighteen-year old me. I was back in my old self!'

'Wowser…', and Chloe could't help but to agree with Max that this whole time travel thing was really something incomprehensible while it lasted.

'And what about the other timelines? Did I at least have the decency to speak in my normal vocabulary?'

'There was the timeline in which I won the 'everyday heroes' photo contest.'

'You did? That's amazing! I always believed in your photography!'

'I know you do… Does that make you my muse?'

'I'd love to be your muse! Just don't use me as 'inspiration' for nude shots please…'

Max, clearly under some influence, produced a rather funny high-pitched giggle, which Chloe found to be truly adorable.

'Hey Max?'

'Yes?'

'I love you. I love you in any timeline, I love you in any dimension or universe or reality, and I love you in this life and the next, if there's even something that come after. But whatever happens, I'll still love you.'

'I love you too Chloe.'

For the next couple of seconds, Chloe could feel a warm and happy glow emitting from Max's cheeks as they were still lying on the sofa. And after she felt Max quickly drifting away to sleep on her chest, she happily closed her eyes just the same - because on this Christmas Day, she decided she could sleep on anything her mind could possibly fancy.

* * *

 

Chloe was surprised to wake earlier than Max. Normally, her girlfriend was already awake by the time she woke up, but today, she found the brunette quietly snoring on top of her. She took a moment to appreciate this peculiar intimate sight in, and wondered what sort of beautiful dreams went on in that charming head of hers. When she decided it was time to get off the couch, she carefully placed Max's head on a pillow, and made her way upstairs to change into some fresh clothes. She searched the closet she shared with Max, and looked for something to wear. Max had the luxury of being able to put on Chloe's clothes since she was smaller than her, and occasionally did so on lazy days, looking almost like she happily drowned in the bigger shirts from her companion.

Chloe eventually settled on a black t-shirt adorned with blue roses and red tribals, and found a pair of black jeans to go along with it. She then splashed some water on her face in the bathroom, before using her toothbrush, which she knew Max also frequently used. This was a habit they picked up since childhood: Chloe didn't mind back then, and surely didn't mind now.

By the time she went back downstairs, she found Vanessa in the kitchen making herself a pot of coffee.

'Good morning Chloe!', she exclaimed with a smile.

'Good morning!'

'I'm surprised to see you two kept your clothes on last night', and she peeked into the living room, where Max was still blissfully asleep on the sofa.

Chloe didn't really know how to respond, so she just moved her hand through her hair and smiled awkwardly.

'Ah, don't worry about it, it's not that you can become pregnant or something!' She put a hand on Chloe's shoulder, and sat down at the kitchen table. Chloe decided to follow her mother-in-law's example in making some early-morning coffee.

'Loved the steak yesterday, by the way.'

'I was thinking we should seek a career in cuisine too.'

They both laughed, and seemingly managed to wake up Max by doing so, for they could hear her rising from the couch.

'She wakes, after using my boobs as a pillow all night long!', Chloe greeted when she entered the kitchen, the night's sleep still fresh in her eyes.

Max, still a bit slow so early in the morning, gave her companion a well-meant 'are you serious?' look when she finally processed what was said to her. She wasn't very successful in hiding her slight hangover, and thus quickly made her way upstairs to shower and get dressed.

'You filled her up nicely, didn't you?'

'I think she did most of that herself.'

'I reckon that's very possible after all', Vanessa laughed.

'She's such a cute drunk though!'

Chloe took her coffee, and sat down at the kitchen table with Max's mother.

'In all seriousness, I think you're a fantastic influence on her.'

'How so?'

'Well, when she went without you for a while, Maxine was mostly just so… Insecure I guess? She also preferred to stay inside her own bubble most of time. Not that she didn't have any friends here, but none of them were able to reach her and convince her that she _can_ the way you do. It's like you empower her, enable her.'

Chloe felt flattered by Vanessa's praise, by a part of her rejected it. Surely Max's stint with time powers was a bigger factor than whatever she did to help her?

'Thanks, but I think you're giving me a bit more credit than I deserve. I mean…'

'I don't think I do. You know just as much as I do Maxine isn't an introvert, yet she acted like one without your support. And whatever happened during her time at Blackwell, you were likely to be a huge part of it, more than anything else. Plus, the happy confidence she carries around her now is very much alike to the way you two were as children.'

'Wow! I'm… You rock, Vanessa!'

'Anytime, Chloe.'

When Max returned in the kitchen, sporting a white shirt and and grey jeans, she grabbed Chloe's mug on the table, and decisively chugged its contents.

'Do we have anything on for today, Chloe?'

'Lemme think… I think we were meeting with Kristine tonight.'

She took a look in the mug when Max put it back on the table.

'You're so damn lucky I love you, Max.'


	6. About a Girl

_I'm getting too soft on Max! I mean, what she did with that mug is clearly unacceptable. Standing up to the cutest drunk I have ever seen is really, really hard though. Impossible even! But whatever, relationship goals, amirite?_

* * *

Kristine looked forward to seeing the couple again. They had met a few times since since that day in the coffee house, and the three of them had definitely grown to like each other more. Sure, Maxine trusted her more than Chloe, but the girl with the blue hair was getting there as well. For tonight, they had opted to meet for dinner in a trendy pizza place Maxine had chosen. Normally, Kristine arrived earlier than the pair from Oregon, but today, they were already there by the time she arrived.

'Hi! How was your Christmas?' She opened, and both Max and Chloe greeted her with a hug.

'Wonderful, Kristine! How was yours!', Max replied.

'I had some folks from the Peace Corps over at my place, it was great! Thanks for asking!'

As she sat down, she noticed Chloe wasn't wearing one of her stylish jackets today. It revealed the incredible colored tattoo she had inked on her arm, which worked beautifully with the red and blue accents on her black shirt.

'Wow Chloe, I didn't know you had such a fantastic tattoo! Plays great with your shirt too.'

'Thanks, Kris.' She held up her arm in the light, looking at the shapes visible on it.

'I think it's gorgeous too, Chloe!'

'Come on girl, it's definitely not the first time you've seen it!'

'I thought it looked great the first time I saw it, but I… You're great!'

'You can absolutely flatter my anytime, Max. Don't hold back!'

The two were locked in eye contact for a bit, and there was little doubt for Kristine they had a moment together. They snapped out of it though, and turned their attention back to the table.

'Rachel, a girl from Arcadia, told me to get it. Took quite a while to get it done, but I'm happy with it.'

'I'm happy for you, Chloe.'

The waiter came, and asked what she wanted to drink. When she made her choice, she turned back to Maxine and Chloe.

'So, you mentioned you've known each other for quite a while. How did you two meet?'

'Well,' Max began, 'I remember I was three years old, and I was playing in the playground in Arcadia Bay. You see, I loved the swing, and I adored the slide. Usually I would play without a playmate and just enjoy myself. But this one time, a slightly older girl with blonde hair approached me, and demanded to play. With me!' She paused to look at Chloe, and then continued.

'There were plenty of other kids around, but she only wanted my attention, and asked for my name next. Now, there was a time when I would call myself 'Maxine', so I told her that was my name. But this girl had some stubbornness in her, and announced she would be calling me 'Max' instead. Now, I tried to argue with this blonde, but she had her mind set, and I had to settle for 'Max' for the rest of my life.'

'Oh, come on, you should thank this blonde! You totally dig 'Max' over 'Maxine', Chloe protested.

'Are you blushing, Chloe Price?', Max giggled teasingly - but Kristine could see that she was right nevertheless.

'I am NOT blushing!'

'You are! Is she blushing Kristine?'

'I am very much afraid to say your girlfriend is right, Chloe…'

'Maybe I'm faking it!'

Kristine and Max both couldn't help but laugh.

'You may want to hold off on that acting career, Chloe. You don't strike me as an _especially_ talented actress.'

'Come on Max, back me up here!'

'You're a girl of many talents, but acting may not be one of them…' Max said with a loving smile.

What Kristine loved about these two, was how genuine and intimate they could make little moments like this feel. The mutual love and appreciation their relationship was built upon was really palpable for anyone who was willing to look for it, and it made Kristine feel privileged to be a part of it.

'I don't want to keep making you feel beautiful all night long, but the longer hair looks great on you. I'd keep it like that if I were you.'

'I like where this is going, Kris. Keep it up!' Chloe exclaimed, the joy she received from inflating her ego clearly present in her voice.

They chatted for a bit more, until the waiter first came to take their orders, and then arrived with their pizza's.

'Hey Kristine, can I ask you something?'

'Sure Max. What is it?'

'Well, you never mentioned anything about there being someone significant in your life. Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?'

'You don't need to be so careful, Maxine. That's a normal question to ask. But well, I've had both girlfriends and boyfriends in the past, but nothing really stuck for me. I'm not seeing anyone right now, but I'd love to be in a relationship again. It's been a while since my last one, so yeah!'

'We should totally hook you up or something!', Chloe enthusiastically replied. She had been occupied with the consumption of her pizza voraciously since it arrived, like she was in an intense love affair with the food, but divert her attention in order to hear what Kristine had to say.

'I'd be intrigued to see what you would come up with...'

'I'm totally getting a girl for you. Don't want some hella dude sitting at our meets!'

'Give me name, and I'll go on a date! Promise.'

'I can't wait to see you do as a wedding planner, darling.'

Kristine could see Chloe was surprised at Maxine's remark, but couldn't really discern as to what she was thinking exactly - only that she enjoyed what Maxine had said to her.

'Darling? Seems like we're talking like a married couple now!'

'Don't get cold feet now, Chloe Price!'

'I'd put myself in a bright blue wedding dress for you, so don't try me!'

Maxine stuck out her tongue to Chloe, and then turned her attention back to Kristine.

'So, where have you been with the Peace Corps?'

* * *

After they were done in the restaurant, the trio opted to go to Kristine's apartment for the remainder of the night. She didn't really put any effort into the decoration of the place, and she hoped her guests wouldn't mind. She did, however, have a dedicated sitting corner that included a sofa, some sitting pillows, and a table. The company sat down, and she poured some drinks. Maxine didn't really drink a whole lot, but Chloe was feeling thirsty. The alcohol managed to knock her out quickly though, and she rapidly fell asleep on the sofa as a result. Apparently, she was convinced Maxine's lap would make for an excellent headrest.

'Did she always fall asleep like that?'

'You should've seen her back at our movie nights. She was always gone way before the endings.'

'Yeah, I can see that happening.' There was some quiet laughter.

'You have an amazing relationship, Maxine. Has somebody told you that already?'

'Thanks. I don't think anybody has said that yet. I just hope I'm good to her. I seriously neglected on my responsibilities the last five years.'

'How so?'

'When I was thirteen, her father died, and I left to Seattle shortly after. I never wrote to her, or talked to her, or called her… maybe it was because of I'm afraid of mortality, and it came so close when William died. Just shutting myself off and retreating in my cocoon was an easy solution, I guess.'

Kristine saw Max started to move her hand through Chloe's blue blonde hair, and it looked heartwarming. But Kristine could also recognize it as a sign of anxiety on Maxine's part.

'You're stepping up now. You can't change anything about the past, only about what's in front of you. And you're doing the best she could possibly ask for. Don't talk yourself out of that.'

'The first time I saw her again this October, she was all worked up, and angry, and reckless and unhappy. It was that encounter with Nathan in the bathroom, and he was pointing a gun at her...'

'I'm so sorry you had to see that. I really am.'

'And I didn't recognize her. How is that possible? First, I had to accept I didn't even recognize my best friend, and then… It's so painful to look at someone so dear to you being so frustrated and unhappy, Kristine.'

'Can I take it you also were the person responsible for the fire alarm? I was told it went off the day Nate took his gun to school.'

'Yes.'

'Then that day wasn't about you being negligent, Maxine. It was about you taking action to protect someone you love. That's always what's important. The fact that you're feeling responsible also says it all about how great of a person you are. Look, we all make mistakes in life. It's about how we deal with them, and try to prevent and address them going forward, not trying to correct them in the past or present. And you're basically her dream partner now - even defending her from retarded homophobes - so I'd say you're doing great!'

'Wow! That was quite the motivational speech, Kristine. Thank you so much.'

'Very happy to help!'

Maxine then reached for her shoulder bag, and pulled an old polaroid camera out of it. Before Kristine had time to ask any questions, her eyes were blinded by the camera flash, and Maxine was waving a fresh photograph in her hand.

'I didn't know you were into photography!'

'I am! Have been for a very long time. I'd even say it's my passion!'

'That's great! I'd always figured you'd be the art-loving kind-of person.' She smiled, and Maxine quickly took another shot.

'Can I see those pictures?'

She took a look at the shots Maxine had taken, and was taken aback by their sincerity. They really captured Kristine perfectly, with her brown hair, casual open dress shirt with white undershirt, and ordinary jeans.

'I think you have a great eye for this, Maxine! These are incredibly natural, or 'real' I guess.'

'Thank you.'

'Hey, gimmie that camera! I want to make a shot of you with Chloe's like that. It's just too good not to.'

'Allright….'

Kristine snatched the camera out of her friend's hand, and took the picture of Maxine smiling into the camera, with a sleeping Chloe on top of her legs.

'See? I told you it would make a great shot!' She could see Maxine concurred with that assessment by the delightful look on her face while she was looking at the picture.

'Do you know what's strange? I feel me and Chloe's life have always been about each other, even when we didn't see each other for five years. I still remembered her a lot, and when something big happened, I always thought of her during that period.'

'I don't think that's strange at all. I think it's beautiful, and I think you might be right too. I can see Chloe feeling that way as well.'

Maxine took a deep sigh.

'I'm just trying to make sense of it all, Kristine.'

'Don't. Life doesn't make sense, that's the beauty of it.'

'I can talk to you Kristine. I love that!'

'That's great to hear. Glad I can be of help, and yes, you can always talk to me, Maxine. I'm happy to have met you two.'

Since it was a lot-past midnight by this point, and both brunettes were quickly getting tired, they agreed now was a nice time to end the lovely night. They said their goodnights, and Maxine prepared for another night out on the couch with Chloe, although this 'sofa' was a lot less spacious than the red one at home. But there was little doubt she'd make this work as well.

But before Kristine disappeared into her bedroom, Maxine thought of one more thing she wanted to ask her.

'Hey Kris, why do you keep calling me Maxine? Really, only my mom calls me that.'

Kristine turned around.

'Well, for starters, I think Maxine is a lovely name. And really, I think you deserve a little more than three letters, don't you think?


	7. Lock and Key

_30 December._

_Kristine feels like a big sister. I never felt like I needed one back when I was a kid, as I always had Chloe. And when she wasn't there, I had this diary. But she's been so nice to me, and really supportive and constructive, and I feel like I can talk to her. I can always talk to Chloe to of course, but she and I are so close, it's nice to have another perspective too._

_The year is almost ending. Wowser. I don't think I can ever not remember this year. First, I move out of my parents' house, go back to where I was born, then I find out I have time powers, then I resume my relationship with Chloe, then I go through all that crazy stuff over the week, then I am making out with Chloe, and then I don't have time powers anymore. And now me and her are back here in Seattle. Wowser indeed. Maybe I have gone crazy after all…_

* * *

 Chloe read the diary with a smile. She saw Max scribbling away in it from time to time since they were in Seattle, but could never really understand where she was going with it. It wasn't something she was familiar with either, for Max didn't keep one in their youth. She was intrigued to read her perspective on things, but couldn't help but be a bit shocked at what she read about the other timelines. Things really had been hard for her. But there was also some touching stuff about Chloe in there. It shed some intimate light on how Max saw her, and how she experienced their separation and reuniting - so it wasn't all bad tidings.

* * *

 Old year's was mostly low-key: a little holiday for the family. Not that Chloe minded being a part of a family again of course, but it wasn't as grandly celebrated as Christmas was. January wasn't very spectacular as well. Chloe had taken a job as barista in the coffee house where Max had risen to fame as an anti-homophobia activist, so it wasn't an entirely uneventful month. Since Max was a quasi-celebrity there, hiring the girlfriend in whose honor she'd ranted wasn't a particularly hard sell, and Chloe was happy to take on a new challenge until she and Max were off to school to finish their senior years after the summer. Money was not really a concern, as the sale of her paternal house in Oregon took care of any potential financial worries, but she was happy to have something to do just the same.

'Welcome back, Chloe! How was work?' And Vanessa welcomed her with a hug.

'Well, kinda like the other days, Vaness', Chloe replied, smiling when her in-law released her.

'I take it everything went well, then?'

'Yeah. Today went nice, but nothing really special. How was your day?'

'Same as you really. Nothing really special, but I guess today was productive. So nothing to complain, really.'

Vanessa worked as an artist at a local software developer specializing in video games, and Chloe remembered how impressed she was when Max's mother showed her a couple of sketches she was working on. In that moment, it also became quickly clear where her girlfriend's artistic talent came from.

'Oh, and Maxine's out taking some shots downtown. I guess she'll be back before too long.'

'Is she? She didn't tell me anything… kids these days!'

'Says the girl with the blue hair and the big tattoo!'

Chloe didn't really want to dye her hair blue again, but Max - irresistible as she was - insisted. And so her natural blonde once again subsided to the same bright color as it was during her final days in Arcadia Bay three and a half months ago.

'Alright, I'll concede! White flag and all.'

'Marvelous!' A short pause followed, and Chloe could notice there was something on Vanessa's mind as they entered the living room and sat on the sofa, which was still very red.

'Chloe, I think it might be time to consider talking to David Madsen again. It's been a couple of months, and I don't think we can avoid him forever. We'll be there to protect you if you want, in case he'll start to invoke some sort of fatherly claim on you.'

On moments like these, she couldn't stop thoughts entering her head about how much she had craved the Caulfields. How much misery would they have been able to prevent?

'That would be awesome. I love you, you know?'

* * *

 After Max had showered, she went downstairs, where Chloe and her parents were already waiting.

'Hey Max.'

Max was nervous, for she was torn on David. In the other timeline, she'd seen how much Joyce's second husband cared about his stepdaughter. But in the real world, none of that happened. So when she heard Chloe and her mother wanted to bring David over to Seattle to catch up, she didn't really know what to think of it. She knew her parents weren't fond of him, and she hoped their conversation didn't went awry because of it.

'Hey. Are you okay?'

'I hope I am. It feels so strange to see him again.'

'I'm always with you, Chloe.'

'I know you are. It really means a lot.'

'Do you want us to do the talking?' Vanessa pitched in.

'Yeah. That would be great.'

The doorbell rang, and Ryan and Vanessa walked towards the hallway to open the door. While they were gone, Chloe stood from her kitchen table seat, and reached for Max's hand. They held each other's hand for a while, until both adults returned, David following in their wake.

'Hi David.'

He'd shaved his mustache. Otherwise, he looked exactly the same as when the girls left him in Arcadia Bay.

'Chloe… How are you doing?'

'Happiest I've been for years and years. Thanks for asking.'

Chloe wore her beanie again for the occasion. Max hadn't seen her wear one since the week of the storm, and she was surprised she put it back on. It made her look more like the dark and angry girl in that bathroom, and so was the look on her face. It was not a sight Max was happy to see.

The company sat down at the table.

'We're involved David. As in girlfriends, me and Max.'

David was visibly shaken by the announcement.

'But she's… You…'

Clearly, he hadn't seen the viral video, and Max felt a bit disgusted. Her parents didn't attempt to hide their anger as well, and the disapproval was clearly visible in their faces. Max didn't dare to look at Chloe.

'For your sake, I hope that it's not going to be a problem', Vanesa fumed.

'I'm sorry. I accept anyone who you're comfortable with, Chloe.'

'It's not yours to accept.' Vanessa was not easily soothed.

'I'm just happy to hear you have found love.'

'If you have a problem with her sexuality, I sugg...'

On some days, Max thought about whether her power would return again some day. However, there was not a single second Max had wished she could still rewind, and neither did she now. But it surely would have helped in situations like this, as things were quickly going from bad to worse. Her mother was rapidly snapping, and Chloe was evidently content with the defense she was getting. If this meeting were to be saved, something needed to be done as soon as possible. Max, thinking on her feet, acted quickly, intervening before her mother was able to finish her explosive sentence.

'David, I can understand it's a bit much to process right now. But please, can you try for Chloe? It would mean a lot to her, and I'm sure it's what Joyce would have wanted.'

Everyone at the table was staring at her now.

'You're right. Again, I'm sorry if I appeared to be unaccepting. I'm happy for you Chloe, I truly am. I miss Joyce, and I haven't seen you for a while too. I hope you can forgive me.'

'I miss my mother, David, just as much as you miss your wife.'

The tension eased.

'Chloe, I miss you too. Can we talk about you coming back to me? I've been living in Portland since the house was sold, and I've found some work in private security.'

'We're not going there. Chloe stays.' Vanessa was brief, but decisive.

'Can I ask a question to my stepdaughter, please?'

'If she was intent on moving in with you, she probably would have done so already', Ryan pitched in.

'Please?'

Chloe looked at her in-laws for help, but she figured there was no escaping David on this one. She had to answer him herself.

'Listen David, I'm very happy here. I want to stay.'

'I'm sorry to hear that, but if that's what you want…' He took the disappointment remarkably well.

'Can we at least work something out so we can see each other on some regular basis? You and Max can come over to Portland if you want?'

'I think the girls like Seattle just as much, David.' Vanessa once again tried to take control of the conversation.

'I'm talking to Max and Chloe here, miss Caulfield.'

'You can come over, David. We'll see if we want to go to Portland.'

'Yeah. What Max said.'

David realized this was as good as it was going to get, and settled accordingly. They catched up on the last months next: how he stuck around in Arcadia for a while, helped the police arrest Mark Jefferson, the art teacher turned psycho murderer. When Chloe sold the house, he bought an apartment in Portland, and had been living there since. Pertaining the arrangements for future contact, it was established David could come over at least once a month, so they could keep in touch in a regular fashion.

After David had said his goodbyes and went home to Portland, Max sat down on the couch, happy that the reunion was over. Chloe, whose dark expression on her face had left with David, was in the kitchen, cooking dinner with her mother in-law.

'Hey sweetheart. How are you doing?' Max looked up to her father, who moved to sit beside his daughter.

'Great, dad', she smiled.

'Wonderful. How did you think that went?'

'Considering the history involved, I think it went really well.'

'You really saved the discussion there, honey. Your mother was out for blood.'

'She was just trying to protect Chloe, which I want too of course. I just don't think yelling and getting angry was the best way to achieve something constructive.'

'Look at you, being more mature than your own mother. I'm proud of you!'

'Thanks, dad.'

Father and daughter heard yelling from the kitchen next, and deduced dinner was likely ready to be served.

'Come on, Max. Let's see what our chefs have cooked for us!'

'It's probably better than our steak.'

Ryan chuckled, and lay an arm around Max's shoulder.

'What are you talking about? Your steak was delicious, my dear! I'm already looking forward to the next one.'

* * *

After Max and Ryan were done with the much-improved dinner and it was time to go to bed, Chloe and Max found each other lying in Max's one-person bed, which was still was probably to small for two adults to sleep in. Yet, they did just that for months on end now.

'Intense and exciting. Hella like Chloe Price.'

Max looked like she saw water burn, and frantically searched her memory for a clue as to what her girlfriend was alluding to. Finally, the penny dropped.

'I hoped you at least enjoyed reading it!'

'Oh, I think you should become a writer, Max. Hella beautiful prose.'

She looked at Chloe, holding her breath.

'There's nothing in there I don't want you to know. You can have all-access to me.'

'Can I now?' She moved closer.

'Any day of the week.'

They were awkwardly locked in eye contact for a while, until Chloe backed out and rolled onto her back. Tonight, she would sleep and dream about whatever was on her mind, happily and peacefully. Perhaps even about David Madsen.


	8. Where the Heart will Be

_I think Max was right in her diary about Kristine. She is a great friend to the both of us, and it's nice to have someone to talk to outside my relationship. She's hot as well, although I probably shouldn't think that too much… Max really is all I want in the girlfriend department._

* * *

On Fridays, Max, Chloe and Kristine would meet in the coffee house after Chloe was done working. 'Twas one such busy friday in March when Chloe had to work overtime, making sure Chloe couldn't join her friends at usual time. She promised to make it up, however, by ensuring they could stay after closing time, so Max and Kristine didn't mind. They occupied their usual spot in the back corner, drinking one of the amazing coffees their favorite blue-haired barista and her colleagues had made.

'You wouldn't!'

'Uh yes, I think I did!'

Max was laughing about an anecdote Kristine told about her time in Brazil with the Peace Corps.

'So, you never told me if the sex was any good? But judging by the state of your relationship, I'm assuming you're happy in that department too.'

'The sex?'

To Kristine's surprise, Max looked like she had no idea how to respond to her question. She quickly figured out what was going on though, and moved to sit next to the brunette.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' She put an arm around the brunette.

'There's nothing to be ashamed of, Maxine. What's bugging you?'

'I… Don't know? It feels so awkward to talk about this.' Kristine withdrew her arm.

'There's nothing awkward about a couple having sex, as far as I know.'

'I know, it's just… I know how to be her friend, how to support her, and how to love her, but not sex.'

'There's definitely attraction between you two. Sex is enjoyable, you know? It doesn't hurt or something.'

'I think Chloe is trying to bring it up, but I think she doesn't know how to talk about it either.'

'Be direct. There's absolutely no way she's gonna refuse.' Maxine sighed, and Kristine could notice some relief fell over her friend.

'You're a great friend, Kristine.'

'I used to be your best friend! I'm being dumped!' They didn't notice Chloe approaching, but she put her hands on Max's shoulders and planted her lips on the back of Max's head for a quick kiss just the same, before sitting down opposite her girlfriend.

'I'm never dumping you, Chloe. And you'll always be my best friend!'

'You know how to put a girl at ease now, don't you?'

Chloe was still wearing her work uniform, as she didn't have time to change because of the busy day. Not that her uniform was much of a uniform: it merely consisted of a casual shirt in company colors and ditto pants.

'Kris, me and Max have been talking about moving out of Ryan and Vaness's. Do you think we should do it?'

'You'd be totally capable of that. I mean, you took care of yourself already at Blackwell just fine, didn't you Maxine? So I don't see why this would be a problem.'

'You'd think it would be a good idea?'

'Definitely. You're two responsible adults with a rock solid relationship. I'm a hundred percent certain you'll be able to live together!'

* * *

On the way back to Chloe's trusted old truck, Max felt there was something she needed to discuss. It involved something that bugged her ever since she resumed her involvement with Chloe, but they never had a chance to talk about it until now.

'Chloe, smoking isn't very good for your health.'

Chloe didn't smoke as much as she did during her time in Arcadia, but, for all intents and purposes, she still smoked.

'I care about that.' She gently grabbed both of Chloe's hands as she spoke.

'Do you want me to quit?'

'I'd love that. You can count on me if you need help with withdrawal.'

Chloe, feeling a bit overwhelmed, needed a couple of seconds to process Max's request.

'Okay Max. I'll quit.'

'Do you promise?'

She was well aware that for both of them, a promise was as firm a commitment as possible. If she said yes, there was no going back.

'I promise. I'm _definitely_ gonna keep you on your word about withdrawal though!', and she threw the package of cigarettes she had on her in the nearby trash can.

* * *

The moment she heard about their intended departure the next day, Vanessa felt like she was already missing Chloe and Max.

'I don't want you to go!', she said, with the heartbreak of a loving mother in her voice. 'I just got you back!'

'We'll be here in Seattle, mom. We'll stop by on the weekends, I promise.'

Vanessa reflected on the situation for a bit, before attempting to hug both Max and Chloe at once. It didn't work out as well as back when they were kids, resulting in an awkward attempt at an oversized bear hug that left the room filled with laughter.

'I'm sorry. I have a habit of still seeing you as needy children… Parental folly I suppose!'

* * *

Over the remainder of March and into April, the two plunged themselves into the Seattle real estate market. They used the money from the house in Arcadia, plus extra funds provided by Ryan and Vanessa, to set their budget. Most of the profits from the sale still went into savings, but they felt it was best to honor Joyce by making sure she could contribute to the well-being of Max and Chloe this way. It left them with the resources to search for a reasonably sized two-person apartment, rather than the tiny boxes most of their young adult peers had to settle for.

The first place they looked at was downtown. To Max's joy, it was near a local art gallery specializing in photography, instantly pushing it near the top of their list.

'I like the view from here, Chloe', and Max pointed to the window, revealing a view of downtown Seattle.

'Not that much room, though.'

The brown-haired girl in charge of the apartment approached them: Julia, she was called. She was wearing a formal black outfit with a skirt, flourishments of earrings visible in both ears - just a bit too much, Max thought.

'Are you two lovely lovebirds happy with your nest to-be?'

Max was sure the ridiculous smile on Julia's face must've sored her jaw, for it surely hurt her own eyes. They were quick to leave afterwards.

The second condo was part of a formerly squatted apartment complex a tad removed from the city center, which was recently refurbished to appeal to aspiring yuppies, sporting flashy sofa's and trendy carpets in its decor. It was on the pricy side, but it did look appealing in the pictures posted online.

Luckily for the couple, there was no Julia this time around. They made an appointment with the owner of the complex, who opened the door, and left them with a brochure to figure things out themselves shortly afterwards.

'So, according to this, the recent renovation was the most ambitious in the history of the city!'

'Come on Max, don't tell me you seriously believe that thing.'

There was a quick exchange of looks, as if they wanted to test if the other was serious. They couldn't contain their laughter shortly after, and Max threw the brochure in the suspiciously clean-looking and shiny garbage can.

'Now, whaddaya think Super Max?' 

Even though the term hadn't been relevant for the past six months, Max still loved to be addressed that way.

'Are we _really_ this hipster?'

'You tell me. You're the one with the analogue camera!'

'Are you _cereal_?'

Her girlfriend took a quick shot of Chloe in the apartment as a form of punishment.

'I am _not_ a hipster.'

Chloe loved Max too much to exploit that last remark.

* * *

The third condo was located on the edge of downtown, and was recommended to them through Kristine, whose friend was the landlord in charge. He was a kind-looking guy named Eric, and he showed them around in a way that held the middle ground between the overzealousness of Julia and the barebones-esque methods of the second apartment.

'So, I'll take it this isn't your first seeing.'

'That's right. Neither of the other two places felt right.'

As Max looked around, she noticed there was very little in here that she didn't like. She stood in the living room, which gave way to a small balcony; with the Seattle skyline visible in the background. Even though the rooms weren't that big, they had a sense of spatial intimacy to them, imbuing them with the sort of coziness you'd look for in a family home.

'Can I talk to Chloe privately, please?'

'Of course. I'll be outside if you need anything. Oh, and Chloe? I'm sorry about your mother. Kristine told me.'

'Thank you.'

When Eric had closed the door behind him, Max turned to her girlfriend.

'I like this place.'

'I think I agree with you for a change! Looks hella great to me. Location's not too far off as well.'

Max gently kissed Chloe in response. In itself, that wasn't so special anymore. But a kiss in their very first own apartment to-be? That definitely was a first, and it translated to the kissing. When all was done, Max made up her mind.

'So, let's do this one!'

* * *

Picking what they wanted to bring over was the hardest part. Max's photo albums were a must, and so were the pictures she had taken since Chloe became her girlfriend. She taken a lot of photos over the last weeks, months and years, but their future apartment didn't have the space they were accustomed to at Ryan and Vanessa's - meaning that not everything could be brought over. They would have loved to take the red corner sofa along with them too, but that wasn't to be as well.

Max's one person bed was also something that definitely wasn't moving along with them. It was way too small for an adult couple to sleep in, and a proper replacement had been overdue the second Max and Chloe set foot in Seattle as a couple last October.

'We should get a hella huge queen-sized bed!' Chloe proclaimed enthusiastically, as they traded the warm May breeze for the indoor shopping mall in search for a new bed.

'Maybe something more _practical_ would serve just as well?'

'Don't be so boring! You're Mad Max, of all people.'

'So, do tell me how you're gonna carry our huge bed up the stairs and through the front door of our place.'

'Alright, I can try being responsible for a change… just don't complain if I'm boring you.'

'You've never been boring my entire life, Chloe!'

They walked into the bed store, and started looking around.

'This one looks slick. I dig it.' Chloe pointed to some designer bed.

'We are re not smug, Chloe!'

'Okay, m'lady, I surrender…'

'What about this one?' Max was standing next to a retro-looking double bed.

'Told you… hipster.'

'But it looks stylish and cool and trendy!'

'Hipster.'

'Barbarian!' Max obviously feigned the anger.

And so it went on for a while, Chloe liking one bed, Max preferring the other.

'Can I help you ladies?' A store clerk, who probably recognized that they were getting nowhere with what they were doing, approached them with a friendly smile.

'Yeah. Me and my girlfriend are looking for a two person bed, but she keeps insisting on these hipster ones.' Max opened her mouth, preparing to speak, but Chloe's joyful smile took the words right out of her mouth.

'What are you looking for?'

'Something big enough to comfortably hold two people.'

The clerk prompted to follow them, and led the couple towards a dark brown bed in a circular frame.

'I told you this was the one!'

'You didn…' But Chloe wouldn't have it, for she quickly pulled Max down on the bed next to her, who’d released a shout of joy before landing on the mattress. 

'I'm slowly losing my faith in you, _Elizabeth_...' She giggled nevertheless.

'Pirates. That's what we are! I'm just bringing out your true self.'

The store clerk, feeling bad about listening in on such a personal exchange, finally decided to turn around and walk away, a grin still adorning his amused face. Maybe, just maybe, he thought, this job can be fun after all.


	9. For our Benefit

_Max better come true with her promise about helping my rehab. There are moments I really could use a cigarette, though I know I shouldn't. Should've never picked up on the habit, but what can you do about it now? I did love how she pushed me to kick it, so let's try to right the ship and start looking out for my own health. Better late than never, right?_

* * *

In September, the couple would move to their very first own apartment, and they would commence their second attempts at high school senior year. But until then, Max and Chloe still had an entire summer to spend. Back in their childhood days, they would spend entire August days playing and running in the forest, sleeping over and watching movies together. Although Max relished those memories just as much as Chloe did, both felt it was best to reinvent their summer traditions with new practices more befitting a young adult couple, rather than clinging on to their youthful best-friendship routines. So when it came to figuring out what to do, they thought of things new and exciting for all involved.

'How is your room?' Kristine asked when the company reunited on the sidewalk. They'd booked an hotel in Portland for the week, and the trio were just done inspecting and settling down in their respective rooms.

'Really nice and spacious, even though it's nothing too special. Just too bad there isn't a good view from the window. How's yours?'

'Basically just as you described!'

A short pause followed.

'So, what do you guys feel like doing, now that we're all checked in?'

'Let's go check out a show!'

Kristine scratched her head, breathing in the soft Oregon evening air.

'I wouldn't have the slightest idea what kind of bands are playing here.'

'Let's just surprise ourselves, then!' She turned over to Chloe, eyes asking, brown hair slowly dancing in the breeze as cars passed by.

'Hella yes, girl!'

They were both looking at Kristine now, silently pleading her to go along.

'Alright then! You lead the way.'

Maxine pulled out her phone, and tapped the screen until she found a place that had something on for tonight. She didn't recognize the name and neither did Chloe or Kristine, but tonight, no one thought of it as a problem.

When they arrived in the club, Kristine tried to recognize some of the amps and guitars that were already set up on the stage. She had been playing for quite a few years now, and she could easily identify a good amount of the gear the band had on offer. When she would visit a show, she would always try to guess the band's sound by looking at the stage equipment. This gear wasn't in-your-face enough for a punk band, and neither was it as elaborate as you would expect from a prog-oriented collective. It appeared that this was some alternative, edgy band that didn't shy away from catchy choruses and the like, but took itself seriously enough to throw in the odd jam here and there.

'Jeez, what are you looking at? Nothing there to look at now, amirite?'

Kristine snapped out of her concentration to a puzzled-looking Chloe. She was wearing a black top, fully exposing the tattoo on her right arm. Kristine didn't believe Chloe was truly a punk, but the blue hair coupled with the tattoo and this outfit did make her look like someone who was right at home at a rock show.

'I'm sorry - guitar players have this silly fixation about guitar equipment.'

Chloe handed her a drink Maxine had just brought from the bar.

'Talk about being hella self-indulgent, rock star.'

'Guitarist's disease, I'm afraid. Other symptoms include soloing for five minutes, tuning too loud, and putting your amps up way too high. Thinking about it, you'll fit right in with us!'

Maxine clearly thought it was funny.

'I'll kick both of your asses on any instrument any day!'

Kristine threw her blue-haired friend a skeptical look.

'I'm not so sure...'

Chloe's eyes asked for Maxine' help in out-bragging Kristine, but all her girlfriend did was capture the moment with her trusted camera, flash illuminating the room. Chloe reached out to see the stilled frame, but the band walked onstage at that very instant, diverting her attention towards the stage and the show at hand.

The group did take their time, and they played a set close to ninety minutes long. Their sound was just as Kristine expected, and these guys and gal - they had a female drummer - were adept at what they were doing. Each song had at least something special to keep the crowd engaged, whether it was a hook, a solo, or a sing-a-long bridge.

'What'd you think?' She asked, after getting back outside.

'They rocked!' Kristine could see Maxine meant it.

'Get it? They rocked!'

Both Maxine and Kristine couldn't believe the bad pun that had spun from Chloe's mind.

'Booo!' Maxine folded her hands before her mouth, trying to amplify her speech.

'Thank you!', and Chloe took an exaggerated bow to the non-existent applause, soaking in the dubious admiration from her girlfriend to end their first night out in Oregon since fall.

* * *

The next day featured a visit to a local art museum. Since the museum held a considerable photo collection, Maxine was really feeling stoked about it. She and her friends had a quick breakfast in the hotel, and decided on walking to the gallery. Today was a beautiful summer day anyway, so they happily took to the streets for as long as it took to arrive at their destination. When they did, they were happy to find a lineless entrance, enabling them to enter without any hassle or long waiting times.

Once inside, Kristine noticed how Maxine immediately took Chloe by the hand to the photography department. Poor Chloe was probably being stuffed with all sorts of extensive information about this or that photographer or style. She excelled at enabling Maxine though, so Kristine doubted she'd find it a nuisance. She wasn't really poor either, of course, for having a girlfriend Kristine was sure would go to the absolute end of the world for her. Naturally, she felt it was best to give them this moment together, so she happily tended to her own business while the girlfriends were off exploring the modern-looking museum.

'Kristine, you _really_ need to look at this one. Chloe thinks it's a little bit too cluttered, but I'm sure you'd agree with me!' She was looking at a painting, but Maxine, in all her excitement, quickly dragged Kirstine away to a large photograph in one of the many rooms the complex harbored.

'Here, this one!'

She was looking at a picture of a cityscape, but the people walking on the pavement were all blurred out. The cars and smartphones in people's hands, however, were clearly visible, making for a rather strange contrast.

'Ugh, I think the composition is a bit… odd?'

'I think it symbolizes the way in which technology is blurring what it means to be human.'

'I guess that makes sense.'

What followed next was a barrage of technical talk, of which Kristine only understood the words and syllables - attaching any meaning to them was hard, to say the least. Maxine was so absorbed by the photograph that she didn't notice how her friend caught the eye of Chloe during the monologue, and how her girlfriend responded with a joyous shrug.

'I mean, you can play with the shutter ti…'

'Hipster.'

Maxine didn't have a big ego, but the pride she did have was clearly bothered by Chloe's rash interruption.

'Making smart comments about photogr….'

'You're the greatest hipster in the universe!' And she gave Maxine a warm hug.

That's one way to turn a conversation around, Kristine thought. It was definitely a signature Chloe move though, and there was no way Maxine could resist the charm of it.

They sat down in a sidewalk cafe later that afternoon, treating themselves to drinks and the lovely sun. Portland wasn't quite the romantic city Paris was, but on this gorgeous day, it certainly wasn't a bad place to make do either.

'Have you figured out yet what you're gonna do with your job at the coffee house?'

Chloe hadn't really thought about that, and their trip didn't exactly stimulate such considerations. But neverhteless, Kristine's question was a valid one: come September, this would be a big decision to make.

'No, but I probably should've by now.'

'You're twenty, and you don't strike me as someone who has any trouble with school - provided you're willing to put some effort into it. You should be fine with staying put.'

This was something Chloe hadn't heard for a long while. Her year at Blackwell had been a disaster, and school had been on the backburner ever since. But Max told her about her grades in the other timeline, and that was done by exactly the same person that was sitting here in Portland right now. Surely her former alcohol-drinking and smoking habits hadn't worn her down that bad?

'I hope so. I used to love science, so there's something. It's just… I don't know if I want to make coffee all my life. I don't really need the money anyway.'

'Nobody is talking about doing that job all your life. Just for now. It may be a nice distraction from school.'

Chloe looked over at Max, who was listening very carefully.

'What do you think, Max?'

Max was struggling to find herself a good answer, and Chloe could easily recognize it by her body language. It made her feel a bit bad about putting her girlfriend on the spot like that.

'I think it'd be a real shame if you ended up a drop-out. You're way too talented for that, and you deserve more than what you've got over the past few years.'

There was a lot of assertive emphasis in that statement, the same kind that she hurled towards David and the homophobe in the coffee house. Chloe knew this dominant side of Max all too well by now, but that didn't make it any less overwhelming.

'Quite the answer, Super Max. That's why I love you!'

'You should focus on your schoolwork. It'll be the first time in our lives we're attending the same year, so we'll have fun!' It was hard to argue with her logic.

'I'll make the call when we get back.'

Max nodded, and that was the end of it.

'You guys are actually looking forward to school?'

'It'll be strange to be back, after everything. But it feels like hitting the reset button too, I guess, like going back to normal.'

'Best thing is, we're leaving Blackwell behind too', Chloe added.

'I see. Are you going to do something with your art next year, Max?

'I hope so…' Just like Chloe and her job, this wasn't something that had crossed Max's mind.

'You should get your work out there! You're an amazing photographer, but talent alone won't get you noticed.'

This sounded exactly like something Jefferson had said to Max, and it threw her a bit off-balance.

'Mark Jefferson said the exact same to me…'

'I'm sorry. I didn't know that. But don't let that asshole get to you by holding off on getting yourself published, Max. You're better than that.'

Kristine was right - she shouldn't let Jefferson dictate what to do with her passion. However, publishing her own work felt like exposing something very personal, and going through with it was hard. But wasn't her picture good enough the win the Everyday Heroes contest in the other timeline? Maybe she would have success in the real world too, if only she would find the courage to go out there and get famous. If only.

* * *

Even though no one was looking particularly forward to seeing David, visiting Portland and ignoring Chloe's stepfather would be cruel. Although he was told in advance of their visit, he'd only assumed Max and Chloe would show up - Kristine wasn't anticipated to be there. But for Chloe, there were no two ways about it: if David Madsen were to be part of her post-Arcadia Bay life, he would have to accept her friends just as much as he would herself.

He'd welcome them in his apartment - sparse, cold and lonely - and offer them something to drink. He would tell them about how he missed Joyce, how he missed Chloe, and how he even missed Arcadia Bay. But what could Chloe make of it? Not even all the riches in the world would convince Chloe to exchange Max for David. That was already discussed. So they just sat there and listened to David's plight, not sure how to respond to the tale of his Oregon woes that was spun before their very eyes and ears. He still couldn't hide his difficulty of accepting Chloe's lesbian relationship, and it continued to turn Max's stomach. She wasn't the only one to notice: Kristine said so afterwards as well. Maybe there was some left-over resentment in there; maybe a part of him still blamed Max for destroying his marriage and taking his stepdaughter away. Perhaps he even had the balls to quietly consider Max responsible for sexually 'corrupting' Chloe, although Max rather just believe that he didn't.

He wasn't as troublesome in regards to Kristine. He showed genuine interest towards her Peace Corps experience, asking many question about her time in Brazil. It was probably the sense of duty that attracted him: in his bones, he was still a soldier. All in all, visiting David was more of a chore than a joy. But it served a purpose: in order for Chloe to make a full mental recovery from her miserable years, she had to find a way to accept her past, not just her present and future. And no matter how unpleasant it might have been, this was the only proper way; to confront her demons, to expel the last vestiges of misery remaining in her conscience, and to come at peace at long last.

* * *

On the eve before their departure, Chloe and Max found each other in their shared hotel room. The blue-haired girl was laying on the bed, arms crossed behind her head. The brunette was sitting at her laptop, browsing the internet and reading some news. Portland had been amazing, a final period to relax before the intermission to their shared future would come to a close in September. But it wasn't perpetual. Tomorrow, their homeward journey would commence, and their little holiday ended. Max and Chloe had, however, one night remaining within these rented Oregonian walls, before they'd be immersed once again in what had been Chloe's new normal ever since her bittersweet flight out of Arcadia Bay. It wasn't just a flight out of Arcaida Bay: it had also been a flight into the arms of her loving childhood friend, and it was a flight that had turned out well.

'Whatta you're reading, Super Max?' It sounded from the bed.

'I don't know… Reading stuff, I guess.'

She released a sigh.

'I've been thinking about Jefferson.'

Max looked over to Chloe, who met the brunette's gaze with her own two eyes.

'Come over here for a bit, will you?' She reached out her arm towards Max, who obliged after she closed her laptop. When she sat down next to Chloe, she rested her head firmly on her girlfriend's shoulder. Chloe responded by encasing it with her left arm, fully enveloping Max in an aura of unspoken warmth.

'He can't get to you anymore, you know?'

'I know… I think I do.'

Chloe could feel the chills running down her girlfriend's spine, and she changed her voice to a quiet hush.

'Do you want to talk about what happened in that dark room?'

There was an uneasy silence, tension slowly rising.

'He shot you, and I saw it happen.'

This time, Chloe felt chills down her own spine.

'Then I was taken to his sick studio, and he made his sick 'art' out of me… He made me beg for my life, Chloe.'

Again, an uneasy pause.

'I'm here for you, Max.'

Her girlfriend looked up, finding some comfort in Chloe's words.

'I should have never dragged you into my wild goose chase after Nathan. It's my fault you had to see Rachel Amber like that.'

Some quiet tears fell down on Max's cheek, and Chloe gently peeled them away for her.

'I don't blame you. I never will.'

'You should.'

'I don't think so. You've been a light in my life ever since we met.'

She tried to kiss Max, but the smaller girl didn't go for it.

'I deserve blame for what you had to go through. I was your best friend.'

'For the record: you still are. You're also the sole reason why I'm happy nowadays.'

'That doesn't absolve anything.'

'But it does redeem you.'

Max turned her face away, eyes fixed on the door.

'I missed William too, and I still do.'

Her voice was surpisingly firm. Seconds, maybe even minutes, passed, and somewhere in between, Max buried her head into Chloe's shoulder once again. This was Chloe's turn to cry quietly, without sound, without anything else. For this, Max was enough.

'You know, you don't just say you love me. You _showed_ me at the lighthouse, with the picture.'

As she was slowly being pushed into the shiny white hotel pillows underneath her, the brunette didn't push back. Instead, she soaked up the intensity Chloe's lips offered her. Something made this different; something made it special; and something drove Chloe to do something without considering what she was doing. Whatever it was drove her close to Max, and on this last night in Portland, it enabled her to gently take off the shirt Max was wearing, and explore how deep their rabbit hole truly went.

* * *

Not everything was different the next morning. The sun broke through the windows like all days since they'd been in Oregon; Max still loved Chloe fiercely; both of them just as much committed to the other as the day before. None of those things differed from yesterday, but yet, everything was different.

'Good morning!' Apparently, Max's awakening awoke Chloe from her slumber as well. In her eyes, underneath plentiful blue locks: joy as pure as she'd ever seen.

'So Max, I guess we're officially friends with benefits now.'

They had slept in the same bed numerous times throughout their lives, but this was the first time they had seen each other bone naked; the idea still wowing Max. Since it was too warm for sheets anyway, the two girls were laying fully exposed next to each other, and she could easily decide to rest her head to rest on Chloe's belly, slowly going up and down on the rhythm of her girlfriend's breathing, the colors of her tattoo going off like fireworks before her eyes.

'I accept everything, Chloe.'

'And you're helping me get there. One of the many reasons why I love you.'

As she went up and down following Chloe's comfortable heave, Max closed her eyes, like a cat does when happily purring. For happiness like this - happiness built upon loss, grief, and pain - was best experienced sightless, soaking it up with all the other senses compensating. Only then did she realize that love, for her, had been destruction. William Price, Joyce Price, Arcadia Bay: they were no longer there. But out of those ruins rose something else, something that brought Chloe back to her, and her to Chloe.

When she opened her eyes again, they were quick to search for the warm blue glow coming from her girlfriend. She moved to rise her slender naked body up from Chloe's belly, her breasts now facing towards the girl that shared the bed with her.

'I really like how you look, Chloe.'

Max could see a spark of magic igniting in Chloe's eyes, and it was followed by a smile.

'I mean it. I love your hair.'

'I know you do, my love. It's just… It would have been awkward if you felt different, wouldn't it? By the way, you're pretty hot yourself!'

While she had presumed Chloe was physically attracted to her, hearing her express it this explicitly sent a surge of recognition throughout her system nevertheless. As she was still glowing from Chloe's appreciation, she moved further up the undressesed body of her girlfriend, and planted her knees firmly along her curves; now fully absorbing Chloe's line of sight, holding her head into her hands.

'Let me show you how how much I appreciate that last remark…' She said softly, and pulled her girlfriend lips close to hers, pouring into them the most passionate kiss, that felt like it was able to confine all eternity in the mouths of these two young women. When it had susbsided, Max was still holding her girlfriend's perfect head.

'Do you think we've always been in love?' She asked, with a smile on her face.

All Chloe could produce was a moan, and she moved her head closer to her girlfriend, pleading for more. But by the time she was able to open her mouth, a knock sounded on the door. The voice coming from the other side was Kristine's.

'It's 11 AM, ladies. I know you had a special time in there last night, but really, we should get going before too long now. I'll be in the lobby, try not to keep me waiting for too long, okay?'

It was enough to make both of them blush.


	10. Epilogue

One day, having just taken a science test she probably failed, Max came home to find Chloe sitting on the couch. Judging from the look on her face, she was definitely up to something.

'Happy birthday, Max!', and Chloe sprinted down the living room to hug her girlfriend.

By blasting through whatever the courses assigned her, Chloe had proved those straight A's in the other timeline weren't an anomaly. It didn't take long for other students to pick up on the exciting blue-haired girl wonder, who were quick to identify her as the go-to person regarding homework assistance. This, in turn, ensured Chloe Price rose to become the coolest girl in class. One guy even had the guts to ask her out, even though she had been quite clear about her involvement with Max from the get-go. It took her all the self-restraint in the world not the give the dude a kick in the balls, but if she'd learned anything over the past year, it was that nothing good comes from being angry. The result was that she let him off with a 'polite' warning that the next time he tried to steal her from Max, she wouldn't be so forgiving.

'You didn't think I would remember your birthday after all those years, and would forget it once we started sleeping with each other, did you?' She was right, Max recalled, for she did manage to remember her birthday that special October day, a year ago.

'That's why I have you at my side, don't I?'

Things weren't easy for Max. She wasn't happy about returning to school, as it just reminded her of all the tiring Blackwell drama. Having Chloe there was a tremendous relief, but since they weren't classmates, she had to work through most of the school day alone. Contrary to Chloe, she wasn't popular at all, even though she wasn't unpopular either. Not that she cared for any of that stuff - she didn't at Blackwell, and she didn't now. But what did bother her, was that some of Chloe 'admirers' thought of her as 'unworthy' for the hottest girl in class. When Chloe told her about the idiot who wanted a date with her, she wasn't really surprised. She was happy about Chloe's response, of course, but she also recognized the sentiment behind his move, and she hated that some people were trying to drive her and Chloe apart.

'Here, I want to show you something.'

She turned to her laptop, and presented it to Max, who gasped at what she saw on the screen.

'You didn't tell me about this?'

Their apartment was transformed into a little showcase of happiness; their very own little piece of Seattle. Kristine had visited a couple of times and complimented them on what they did with the place, and so did Vanessa and Ryan, both calling out the circular brown bed as a definite highlight. Now, the only area that was in need of improvement were their shared cooking skills, although no steaks had been harmed in the month Max and Chloe had lived on themselves. Yet.

'No. It's my gift to you. I love you, Max!'

The e-mail Max had just read congratulated her with the top prize in a local photography contest. Apparently, Chloe had entered her without saying so, hoping to surprise her. She had sent copies of photographs Max took over the last year, and submitted them in the 'collections' category. The selection gathered glowing reviews from the jury, who praised it as the highlight of the contest, stating in their report that they were looking forward to meeting this promising photographer in person.

'I really don't know what to say...'

'Whattabout wowser?'

'Wowser!'

She gave Max a quick kiss on the cheek, her pair of eyes expressing jubilance; Chloe's radiating pride.

'Good girl! Now, what do you say we go out and celebrate?'

Max, still glowing, wouldn't refuse her offer for a million dollars. The couple snagged their coats, and proceeded towards the front door of their apartment. Chloe was already halfway down the stairs leading to the ground-floor entrance, but Max hesitated, left to reflect on the rollercoaster ride she had been on since she attempted to splash some water on her face a mere year ago. Standing where she was standing now, it made looking back on the past year nothing short of incredible. She now possessed her very own apartment, experienced what it meant to have time powers for a week, and was having sex with her dearest childhood best friend. Had she imagined this was the turn her life would take when she would go off to Blackwell, she probably would have stopped the bizarre fantasy in its tracks before the thought could even be entertained.

'Hey Max, are you still coming?'

She closed the door behind her, quickly making her way downstairs. Although she didn't know where she going, none of it mattered. On this occasion, she was happy to just confront anything Seattle would throw at her. After all, it couldn't be any more strange or freighting than the things that had happened over the past year. But if it was every bit as extraordinary, or only just a fraction as special, she was happy to bring it on just the same.

Hella yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wraps up the story. I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! If you have any questions or remarks about this fic, or about the Life Is Strange in general, feel free to leave a comment. I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
